An everafter SabrinaNOT
by Aura Edward
Summary: Sabrina's going through some rough changes, and not puberty, and to top it off, Puck's been acting a little strange around her lately, what could all this mean.....Sabrina's gonna have to figure all this out the hard way, and trust me, it will be hard
1. Chapter 1

This is taking place 2 years after Goldilocks came, tried, and failed to resurrect Sabrina and Daphne's parents.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm

The beginning.....or is it?

Sabrina POV

"You will become one of us" a glowing figure said to me, and touched my forehead as a searing pain wound its way around my body.

I sat up fast gasping for breath, clutching a hand to my chest. I looked around and breathed a sigh of relief, it was only a dream, I was in my room, no glowing figure, no pain, well except of the pain of loneliness. You brought this on yourself, you know, said a voice in my head. I sighed, the voice was right, I stole from Daphne, and nothing would change that now, but I didn't regret it, I regretted that I betrayed Daphne's trust, but I didn't regret that I took the kazoo, I mean if I hadn't then that Lumberjack would be long dead.

But it was times like these that I wished the most for Daphne's company, even her snores would comfort me now, but there was no one, silence. I lay back down, trying to find some sleep, surprisingly I fell back into dreamland, but it was almost the same dream, except there was a girl.

She smiled at me sadly, and said, "I'm sorry."

Then the pain came back with a vengeance, and I didn't wake up. I tried not to scream, but I couldn't hold it back enough to prevent me from withering on my bed, twisting and turning, trying to escape the pain, as it came to a maximum, I couldn't hold back a scream any longer. I screamed, it didn't help, but it felt good, until I remembered all the people who loved me would hear it, be in pain because I was in pain, so I shut up, but not quick enough, I fear, they might have heard.

I hope they didn't, but unless I was only screaming in the dream, then they heard. I tried to stop, to not move at all, if not for me then for Daphne, we've been through so much together, I wanted to stop, but I couldn't, the pain was just too great. I don't know how long it was, minutes, hours, days, it felt like forever, before I sank into blissfully darkness.

Puck POV

I couldn't sleep, I don't know why, I mean I was tired enough, but the sleep just wouldn't come. So, I decided to do something useful with this time and think of new pranks that no one would suspect from me. Hhhhmmmmmmm...........oh here's one, turn off all the water, then throw one of the nastiest glop grenades I can find at Sabrina, she won't be able to get the stuff off her for a while, and the expression on her face would be priceless. No one would suspect me for turning off the water, and so Sabrina won't kill me, unless it's for the glop grenades, but she wouldn't really kill me for that, would she? I don't think she would.

I was combining the most disgusting ingredients in my head, when I heard it. At first I didn't know what it was, then I recognized the voice, Sabrina, screaming, in what sounded like so much pain. I flew as fast as I could to her room, by the time I got there the screams had subsided, I burst through the door, and saw, to my amazement that Sabrina was on her bed, withering around in pain, biting her lower lip, as in not to scream again, I suspected.

That must be some nightmare for her to be having, if she had screamed like that. I should stay here, to make sure nothing attacks her while she's this vulnerable, even though the Scarlet Hand has been quiet these past two years it doesn't mean that they don't exist. As I was thinking these oh so pleasant thoughts, the old lady, and Daphne came barging in, well it was a scream to wake the dead.

"What happen, what did you do Puck?" They asked.

I looked at them, truly disgusted, why would I make Sabrina scream like that, I wasn't even sure that I could. "Why does everyone always assume that I had anything to do with something that would make Sabrina scream?" I asked in reply.

"Well did you?" the old lady asked.

I gave her my truly disgusted look, "No, I only got here a few seconds ago." I answered.

"Then what on earth could have made Sabrina scream like that, she has never screamed, not like that at least, never" said Daphne.

"Beats me." I said with a shrug.

"Maybe it's just a nightmare." Said the old lady, trying to comfort Daphne.

"That's one hell of a nightmare." I said with a snort, even though I too was worried, I know, shocker.

Just then, she seemed to fall into a deep, deep sleep, no more thrashing, and no look of pain on her face, it actually looked kinda peaceful, she actually looked so beau- no I refuse to think that, I will try to never think that, sure I slip up sometimes, but still.

"I think that whatever it was is over." the old lady said, jolting me out of my thoughts. Daphne and I nodded in agreement. "There's nothing we can do now, so we might as well go to bed, and see what happens in the morning, see how Sabrina feels, and if she knows what could have caused this." continued the old lady.

And with that, she turned on her heel and left. Daphne and I just looked at each other; we both knew that the other was upset.

"I'm gonna stay here for the rest of the night." Daphne said.

I just nodded, and turned slowly, reluctantly and went back to my room. I hated not being able to anything, just sitting there, helpless; it was one of the worst feelings in the world. As I went back to my trampoline, I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to sleep, but surprisingly, as soon as I landed down I sank into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The awakening

Disclamier: I do not own the Sisters Grimm

Sabrina POV

I woke up with a horrible headache; I groaned and flipped over onto my side. Unfortunately for me that was the side facing the window, which was pouring out bright, painful torrents of light straight to my eyes. Wait a minute, LIGHT!!!! I must have way overslept, Granny must be so angry, I shot straight up like a rocket, so much like a rocket that I almost flew straight out of bed.

"You're awake!" I heard Daphne exclaim from somewhere near my bed.

"Why wouldn't I be? Besides I'm surprised that granny let me sleep this long, she must be pretty mad." I said confused.

Daphne just looked at me weirdly and said "You've been asleep for 3 days, and Granny's not mad, just worried, she's even asked all our friends about you, but no one knew what was wrong." she said in such a rush that I could barely understand her.

"Well, I'm awake now." I said rather lamely after an awkward pause, stretching my stiff muscles. "Wonder why I slept so long, I could barely go to sleep, what with those nightmares." I said with a yawn.

"Nightmares, what nightmares?" said Daphne nervously.

"The nightmares that I've been having since I fell asleep...what was it...oh yeah since three days ago, silly." I said nonchalantly scratching my back.

"Maybe we should tell granny." said Daphne, still in that nervous tone of hers.

"Sure, once she knows I'm awake, and eat, I'm starving. What's making you so nervous?" I asked, one because of that tone of hers, and two there was something about the way she was acting that made me suspicious of something, and then it clicked.....PUCK!!!!!!!!!! What did he do this time?! I swear if he did anything to Daphne, or me lying prone in bed for 3 days, then I would make him wish he'd never been born.

"Nothing's making me nervous, what would?" she asked with a shaky laugh.

I looked at her skeptically and asked, "Are you sure? You very look nervous to me, at least."

"Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, with a genuine smile on her face, not a nervous one. "Now, let's go down and eat, we can tell granny and Puck and Uncle Jake that you're awake." She said cheerfully, as soon as she said Puck's name I had a nagging suspicion, I tried to ignore it, but you know nagging suspicions, they just won't quit nagging you.

I gave into the nagging suspicion and asked, "Speaking of Puck, did he play any pranks on me or you while I was asleep?"

Daphne gave a snort and said "No, he said it wasn't worth it, that he would wait till you're awake, it would have more meaning then. That and I think that he was really worried about you, though he never said anything. But I really think that you should get some food, you've been asleep for 3 days, after all. We'll all fill you in on what you missed, while you're eating." She said her face and voice becoming more and more concerned at the end.

I didn't want her to be worried about me, and I was pretty hungry, so I said, "Sure, I'm starving, and I don't want granny to worry anymore, I'm as fit as a fiddle." I said cheerfully, but even though I was acting cheerful, enough to even fool Daphne, I could feel the tension.

Now, I didn't flatter myself and think that all that tension was because of little ol' me, maybe a little bit would be for me, but not this much. Something must have happened, and I didn't know what it was, but it must have been pretty serious, you could have cut the tension with a knife, that's how thick it was. So, I figured that I would go down, and try to find out what happened, with my oh so sneaky detective skills, or I could just ask, that and I really was starving.

I got up, Daphne hovering over me, to help me walk, or to catch me if I fall, I'm assuming, but I didn't need any help getting up, or even walking for that matter, in fact I felt as fit as a fiddle. Still, Daphne hovered over me nervously, as if I might fall over at any moment. I sighed, but didn't say anything; I didn't want to make her even more upset.

So we plodded down to the kitchen, surprisingly seeing no one else, until we actually got to the kitchen. I was surprised at the amount of people around the table, looking depressed, almost as if there was no hope left; Snow White, Puck (the most shocking of all, why on earth would he be depressed, it must be serious then) Uncle Jake, Briar, and Canis (wasn't he hiding out in the woods with Robin Hood, what was he doing here?).

"I don't know what we'll do if this keeps up, we can't evade it forever." said a very tried Canis "Then there's Sabrina, though they probably did something to her just to distract us from it. I just don't know what to do at this point." he said in this defeated voice.

I decided to try to lighten the mood; the tension and despair were so thick that I could even taste it. I said, "Oh...so I'm just a distraction, how insulting, by the way what am I a distraction for?" I asked in an amused sort of voice.

You should have seen them, they all jumped about a foot in the air, and they all turned to me at the same time, it was kinda creepy, if you ask me, which no one did. They all looked shocked, happy, but mostly shocked, I was very surprised to see that same look on Puck's face, he was actually happy that nothing bad had happened to me, I guess that there really is a first time for everything.

Then, to my and everyone else's surprise, Puck asked me "How are you feeling?" I was too stunned to speak.

Had Puck, the one who constantly plays pranks on me, never is polite, always calls me names, and calls himself the trickster king, just asked me how I was feeling? Puck looked around, and apparently noticed everyone in the room was just staring at him, with our mouths hanging.

He frowned and said, "What? I only asked her how she was feeling; it's not some huge breakthrough in some case that only I with my superior intelligence noticed."

"For you it is." I muttered, in what I thought was a low tone, but apparently not low enough, since Daphne gave a snort, luckily though, no one else seemed to have heard anything.

Puck gave Daphne a look that said "_what, did I miss something_." She just shook her head in reply, and mouthed "_nothing_".

"So, what did I miss while I was asleep, and what was I supposedly a distraction for?" I asked, curious as to what they were talking about before.

"The Scarlet Hand has reappeared again." said Mr. Canis, looking very serious and tense.

"Well, it's not like we expected them to lie low forever." I pointed out in the very quiet room.

"Yes, but not like this." uncle Jake said slamming his fist on the table, "They've been attacking us almost nonstop, we've been barely able to defend ourselves, let alone strike back." he said anger in his eyes.

"How do they keep up that pace?" I asked astonished.

"We don't know, and that's one of the problems." replied Uncle Jake.

"Have you tried the journals, they might have something that we can use, or find out how they're doing this." I said, though not hopeful, they've probably already done that, I thought to myself, as I said that.

"We've gone through them several times, but we can't find anything." Uncle Jake said in this hopeless kind of angry voice.

Just then granny came in with a batch of normal waffles, not even looking up until they were on the table, but as soon as she looked up and saw me, her eyes got all wide, surprised and happy. "Libeling, I've been so worried." she said as she swept me up in a huge hug.

Just as she said that, a pain, like the one in my dream, but not as bad, swept through me.

As soon as she let me down I said "I'm sorry, but I need to go."

With that I ran shakily up the stairs and locked myself in the bathroom. I heard them coming up the stairs, but as the pain worked its way through me, I ceased to care. Although, I seemed to care enough to turn on the water, so it sounded like that I was just peeing, and not keeling over in pain, though the pain wasn't as bad as last night, and didn't last nearly so long.

In fact, it was over almost as soon as it began, but there was still a dull ache in my back, and it also felt like something was there. Slowly, I twisted my arm around, and felt at my back. There was defiantly something there, so I turned around, twisted, and looked in the mirror. When I saw what was there I was in shock, for about a minute, I stood there, not moving, and let out a muttered string of curses, this was going to complicate things…..A LOT.

Don't worry, I'll update it tomorrow, I'm not that mean, or am I....


	3. Chapter 3

The change

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm

Sabrina POV

"Why oh why do these things always have to happen to me" I muttered under my breath as I stared at my back. I was staring those....those _things_ on my back, completely lost in thought. How did these things even get on my back anyhow?! I thought with the intensity to kill. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, in response, I am ashamed to say, I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Sabrina, are you ok?" asked Daphne through the door.

I could have said so many things right then, but I settled for the truth, I had lied to her once, but I would never again, unless it was for her own safety. "Not really." I replied throwing the door wide open and stretching out the new muscles on my back. There was complete silence for about 5 minutes straight.

Puck POV

OH MY GOD!!! Sabrina has bird wings. Sabrina has giant human-sized bird wings just kept circling around in my head for a while, until I got over the shock, and the reality hit me straight in the face, so hard, it almost felt like a punch. Now Sabrina can fight me fairly, I had no advantage in the skies, not when she learned how to fly, if she didn't already know how.

How long has she been keeping this a secret, and more importantly, how did she even get them?! This is all so confusing, so mind blowing, that I just had to say something

"Who on earth did you piss off this time?" I asked, half serious, half joking, but it was as if those words cut through silence like a sharp knife, startling everyone out of their own thoughts, and back down to the plant I like to call Earth.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sabrina said, actually answering me seriously for once. "I just got them now." She continued

This both shocked and relieved me, I was shocked because, well who wouldn't be shocked, just learning that their friend, (wait, did I just call Sabrina my friend?!) had just grown wings. I was relieved because, well it would probably take her a while to learn how to fly, even longer until it could be any advantage over me at least.

Daphne, while I was in the mists of my thoughts, had stepped closer to her sister, and reached out her hand to touch Sabrina's feathers.

"They're so soft." Daphne said in this quite awe-struck voice.

"This could explain why they've been attacking non-stop, ever since we couldn't wake Sabrina up, if I remember correctly." Mused Jake out loud

"But why?" I asked "So what does it matter if Sabrina has bird wings? There must be something else we're missing…" I thought out loud, but lost my train of thought when I noticed everyone looking at me with almost the same amount of surprise as they did for Sabrina's wings.

"What?" I asked, really confused that even my superior intellect could warrant these stares.

"It's just that what you said actually seems to make sense." Said Sabrina, with such an amazed look on her face that she looked so cu- _STOP THINKING LIKE THIS, I FORBID ME TO THINK LIKE THIS!!!!! _I thought with such sudden intensity that I almost forgot the wording in Sabrina's response, almost, but not quite.

"What do you mean by actually makes sense?" I asked in what was supposed to a nasty tone; that is, if my voice hadn't started to crackle, I swear it chooses the worst times to do that.

"I mean that unlike most of what you say, it makes sense." She said with a snicker, I'm pretty sure that that snicker was aimed at the crackle, of which I have no control over mind you.

I glared at her and was about to open my mouth to say that she was one to talk, and almost always whenever she has opened her mouth it sounds like a made-up foreign language.

"Maybe before this comes to a fist fight we should discuss what we know, and see if we can make any conclusions about Sabrina and the Scarlet Hand" said Canius in a slightly amused, slightly serious voice before I could even say a word.

"That would probably be a good idea." Said the old lady in a breathless sort of voice, still amazed at the wings, and while Snow White just nodded, too shocked to even speak, it seemed.

Before I could voice my protest, Sabrina had tucked in her wings and was coming out of the bathroom.

"Sounds good to me." She said, and then proceeded to make her way downstairs; everyone following in her wake, everyone but me that is, until the smell of waffles lured me down.

Sabrina POV

As soon as I was in the kitchen I was wolfing down waffles like there was no tomorrow. They were even normal for once, not that I would have cared if they weren't, hey I was _starving_.

"Sabrina, do you have any idea who could have done this to you, or how?"

asked Uncle Jake.

"Nope none at all, but it was probably one of the Scarlet Hand who gave me these bird wings, I mean they stared attacking afterwards, maybe they thought that we were ill-prepared for the attack, from the combined effect of those 2 years, and my sleeping." I answered, not exactly believing it, but one of the best things I could come up with. The other idea that I had was that it could have something to do with my nightmares, but that was even sillier, wasn't it?

"I think that you're wrong about the Scarlet hand, and what could have possibly given you the impression that you had bird wings, well whatever it was you're way off the mark. No _way_ those are bird wings, I made sure of it myself." said a familiar voice behind me, one I knew all too well, but only from my nightmares.

I just know I'm going to hell for this :) I'll update it as soon as I get Ch 4 done


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm

Sabrina POV

I slowly turned around, a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach, and there she was, the girl from my nightmares, the one who said "_I'm sorry_".

I think I might faint…or scream….or both. A rushing sound enveloped me so I was unable to do either, just watch, as she came closer and closer, with an evil smirk on her face, and a malicious intent in her eyes, unable to do anything as she moved …closer …closer …I could almost touch her, if I could move, that is. Then there was a sound like an explosion, and the world turned fiery red, not to mention painful, and everything turned black and soundless…great, just great.

Puck POV

Just as I was walking into the kitchen, I saw Sabrina fall, or rather slump onto the table, but I saw no one who could have done that to her in the kitchen, in fact everyone was looking as surprised as I felt, which was to say, pretty surprised, all for one reason….Sabrina _never_ fainted. Sure there was that dream, but that was just a nightmare, she didn't faint then or anytime I can remember in the past. So we were all shocked by this sudden fainting spurt.

"Maybe it's just from the wings, or she didn't get enough sleep" suggested Jake, trying to comfort Daphne, who looked as if she was about to cry.

"Didn't she just get 3 days worth of sleep?" I asked, trying to hide that I was worried about her, wait hold up a minute I WAS WORRIED ABOUT HER?! What is this world coming to, that I the trickster king, was worried about SABRINA GRIMM, of all the people I had to be worried about, it just had to be HER! What did I DO to Deserve THIS??!! Well, probably a lot of things, but still, not enough to warrant THIS.

"It's probably just some after effect of the wings, she must have been tired or something, and besides, it's not every day you grow wings." Soothed Jake, sending a glare my way, oooohhhhhhh I'm soooooo scared, well at least that distracted me from thinking about THAT.

Just then, there was a loud thump from right next to Sabrina, and some muttered curse words, as a girl came into view, slowly, from near transparent to solid. I think my jaw hit the floor just then, and I felt more than the waffles in my stomach.

Sabrina POV

I looked down at my body and let loose one hell of a shriek.

"Oww, could you lower the volume please, so that my head doesn't split open." said the girl from my nightmares.

I spun around, and was about to let her have it, when, I noticed something, no one noticed that I was there, they were just staring at my body.

"Wha…What's going on?!" I demanded, yes demanded, form the girl next to me.

She just smiled at me, that same sad smile, and said "You're in the spirit world now; no one can see you, aside from those in the sprit world."

No way this was happening to me just no way, just then, there was a loud thump from right next to my body. The girl got that, "_oh no this isn't good expression on her face_", and I was thinking, just what the hell is going on now?!

"Shit, it isn't good." She mumbled in a distracted sorta voice, and then proceeded to mutter what I _think_ was a couple of curse words, I wasn't sure, because it was in a different language.

"WHAT isn't good?!" I asked, exasperated with all of this.

"Well, you're family is about to see your sprit form, which, by the way looks different from your body."

I just looked at her and asked "And that matters how?"

"If you stay in the solid form for too long, then your body will slowly disappear, and that will be your body, though, I don't recommend it, everything will seem confusing, you won't be able to tell the living from the dead, and your body will be more sensitive to pain, what seemed like a punch before, will now seem like a bullet." She responded matter of factly.

"If you would like, I can help you return back to your normal body, but it has to be once you become a solid, the bond between you and your body is at its strongest then, and the transition will be easiest too." She informed me.

"Ok, thanks, but if you wouldn't mind me asking, what am I? I can remember you from my nightmares, and what you said earlier makes me think that I'm not what everyone thinks I am." I asked, truly curious as to what I am.

She smiled and with a glint of humor in her eyes said "You will have to find that out for yourself, young grasshopper."

"Then at least tell me your name." I said, slightly disappointed.

"Siren." She responded, surprising me, I didn't think that she would respond.

"Now, turn around and look at your family, and then I will get you back into your own body." She said with an urgency that I was soon to understand.

I turned and the first thing I saw was Puck, he was staring at me with his jaw on the floor, and a pretty funny astounded expression on his face, but there was something else there, something I couldn't identify, something that made me feel slightly warm inside, but before I could delve further, I was surrounded by a blackness, and then, nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm

Puck POV

Almost as soon as the figure appeared, it disappeared, but the fluttering in my stomach didn't. I wondered why that was, why I felt, almost like I had butterflies in my stomach. Just then Sabrina began to stir, and slowly and blearily opened her eyes and sat up.

"You're turning into such a girl lately." I said as soon as I was sure that she would hear me, sure I had been worried about her, but no way in hell was I gonna admit _that_.

She just raised her hear and looked me straight in the eye, and said, "Well I _am_ a girl, in case you hadn't noticed." But I hardly heard her words, because my heart started to pound as soon as she looked me in the eyes. What's wrong with me?! I was so distracted that I didn't reply, which, compelled Sabrina to get up and come closer to me. I didn't even notice until she was right in front of me.

"Are you all right?" She asked, touching my forehead, which, if possible caused my heart to go even faster, and louder.

"W-What are you doing?" I managed to stutter out, stepping back, trying to get some space between us, but unfortunately, this didn't stop my heart. DANG HEART, STOP POUNDING ITS ONLY SABRINA, I thought with such intensity that I almost missed Sabrina's next words.

"Trying to see if you have a fever, Gasbag" she said, rolling her eyes. Despite myself, I was hurt by that name, and to make matters worse, my heart still wouldn't stop pounding, even with the command I gave, so unfair.

"There's nothing wrong with me Grimm, so why don't you focus on yourself." I sneered, trying to make myself turn back to normal, turn back to the way I was, not the way I was becoming. But this only made me hurt more, especially when I saw the look on Sabrina's face, so I went back to my room, to try to sort things out in my head, which seemed so cluttered right now, that I could hardly think straight, let alone solve any problems, so I sank into dreamland instead, filled with glowing figures reaching out towards me.

Sabrina POV

I watched Puck walk away, wondering what on Earth was wrong with him, usually that would have ended with way more jabs than that.

"Maybe you should go and get some sleep Libeling." Said Granny, startling me out of my thoughts, and looking at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I think I should, I don't want to faint again and worry you all again." I said as I turned to walk up the stairs.

As I went up to my room I was wondering who Siren was, or rather what she was. I wasn't sure, but I think that we had something in common, I just didn't know what it was, speaking of which, I don't even know why she turned me into this, whatever it is, or even how.

"Too much that doesn't make sense…..how do I and Siren have a connection, too confusing..." I was mumbling to myself.

"You called?" A familiar voice drawled right by my ear.

I jumped about a foot in the air, man have I ever been getting jumpy, and muttered "Sweet mother of all that is good and holy, you almost gave me a heart attack." I said glaring at the now grinning Siren.

"But I didn't mean to." She said, attempting an innocent expression, but failing, miserably.

"Yeah, _rrriiiggghhhttt_" I said, arching my eyebrow at her, she giggled, that's when I noticed something, she was much more relaxed, more, joking, than she had been in the kitchen.

"Why are you so much more relaxed than you were in the kitchen?" I asked, truly curious.

"Because I'm back in my body." She said happily, with a big smile on her face.  
"I had to leave somewhere, to communicate with you privately, and no, before you ask, I couldn't tell you for your dreams, too much to chance, other people, or worse might have listening in, and trust me, that wouldn't have been good, and some might even have the power to intercepting it completely. That and I thought that if we meet, person to person, then you might even believe me and listen to me." She said nonchalantly, just as if it was information I might want to know, which it was.

"Why me?" I asked, I had been wondering that since the dream, "Why not someone stronger, faster, anything, I'm just pretty much average, aside from the Grimm thing." I added, in almost a whisper, but she heard me, and she smiled, not a happy smile, or a sad smile, just a smile; that if I had to describe, it would be an understanding smile.

"You've got what it takes, only you can do this, you have something that most others don't, and besides, you're a Grimm, this is what you do." She said looking me in the eye, her voice quiet, but serious.

"But what do I have that others don't?" I asked, really wanting to know what I had that others didn't.

"You will just have to find that out for yourself, it is a path that only you can walk, that only you can discover, and in doing so, discover yourself." She said "But you don't have to be all alone, I'll be here when you need me, as will your sister, Puck, and all your family and friends, we may not walk with you, but we'll be with you, helping you when you trip or fall, lending you a helping hand when you need it, giving you hope when you need it the most, and giving you our support and love along the way. It may not be the easy road, but what in life, that's important is ever easy? You will go through many changes, and in the end, you may not be the same person you were before. I can reverse the your physical change now, but, I can't reverse the effects it's already had on you, you've already changed, but if you don't want to do this, then I won't force you, and no matter your decsion I will stick by you. So, there's only one more question to ask; are you in, or out?" She said with such calmness, such certainty, that I was completely shocked by it.

A complete stranger saying that she would stick by me, no matter what, it was by far one of the weirdest things I've ever experienced, and trust me, that's saying a lot. But for some reason, I trusted her, trusted her with my life. So maybe that's why, when she extended her hand, I took it, and in doing so, took my first few steps towards the unknown, towards my path, that I would walk alone, yet not alone, for better or for worse, I was in, and there was no turning back now.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to update, well here it is

Disclaimer: I, regrettably, don't own the Sisters Grimm

Sabrina POV  
"Now what?" I asked, unsure of what to do next.

"Now, we do what just might be the most dangerous thing ever done." She said, as I gulped at her words. "We must somehow introduce me to your family, without them knowing of the connection between us." She said, at first I thought she was joking, but one look at her face told me she was serious.

"Why can't we tell them the truth?" I asked, kinda annoyed at her for getting me worked up over nothing, and besides why wouldn't we tell them the truth, what else could we tell them, they were my family, and I trusted them with my life.

"Because one of them is a traitor." She said, and the conversation only went downhill from there.

Puck POV  
I woke up suddenly from my dream, covered in sweat, though I couldn't remember what was so bad about my dream. But now my head was nice and clear, mostly.

I tried thinking why I was acting so weird around Sabrina, maybe I was in l-lo-lov-love with her, yeah, that would be the day. Maybe some aliens came down from space and messed with my head…yeah that's _gotta _be it, at least it makes more sense than that other reason I came up with. Man, when I get my hands on those aliens, they're gonna wish that they were _never_ born.

Well, that's what you've got coming for you when you mess with the Trickster's King's head. The only problem was how I was going to get them to come out in the open. A trap might work, but what could I used as bait, maybe Sabrina, but even aliens probably wouldn't fall for that.

One more problem, what if what the aliens did stays with me, what if I can't get rid of it…..ooohhhh the horror, no I mustn't think like that, it will wear off, or something. But I was helpless as the thoughts of what would happen if it never went away zoomed though my head. No. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. GOD DAMNMIT MIND, STOP IT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, I'm ok now. I just can't think like that, ever _ever _again. The horror is just too incomprehensible, for _anyone_ to bear, I shudder and worse of thinking about it.

My stomach chose just then to grumble, thankfully, drawing my thoughts away from a certain place that I never _ever_ wanted to go to agian. I remembered that I hadn't eaten anything, and was quite hungry, so naturally I got up and started to go to the kitchen.

I was just passing Sabrina's door, when she opened it, with an angry look on her face, turned, and ran into me, literally. Head on. Oh and did I mention that my heart was going about a mile a minute, thanks to the aliens of course. And the reason it was probably pounding so hard and fast just might have been the fact that we had locked lips.

Aaaahhhh the joys of life….I think I'm going to crawl under a rock now, and not come out for a couple of years....or decades.....or forever.

*Evil cackle* I'll update it as soon as I can hehehe


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own the Sisters Grimm, only Siren

Sabrina POV

I had just opened my door to get some fresh air after having a less than pleasant conversation with Siren about how there are absolutely _no_ traitors in my family, when she thinks to think otherwise, "_Better safe than sorry_." Her words echoed in my head. I hated to admit this, but she does have a point, if this information somehow got leaked, then it would mean big trouble, for both of us. I understand where she's coming from, I just don't agree with it.

As I was lost in thought, I ran into Puck, literally, head on. And the best part of it all, was that we had locked lips, note the sarcasm. As we fell, I wondered not for the first time, and certainly not the last; _WHY ME_?! If this was just a peck, I think I could have handled it without panicking or freaking out, sure beaten him up later for it, but handled it fairly well.

But this was no peck; it was a full blown kiss. Our mouths had to have been open at the time of the collision, how else could have _his_ tongue winded up in _my_ mouth. OH MY GOD, just kill me now, what did I do to deserve this, nothing could be worse than this, well actually, it was kinda nice. OH MY GOD, I DID _NOT_ JUST THINK THAT, TELL ME I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT…..I MEAN WHEN IF EVER WAS THE LAST TIME HE BRUSHED HIS TEETH?!….EWWWWW, BAD THOUGHTS….BAD THOUGHTS!!! As soon as we landed, which seemed to take forever, I rolled off of him, successfully escaping his mouth, and dove into my room and slammed the door shut.

"Back so soon?" Asked Siren arching one eyebrow.

I couldn't answer for a minute or two, because of the fact that my face was tomato red out of embarrassment, and I was so shocked that I couldn't utter a word, although I did manage to give her a pretty nasty glare.

"So what happened in the hall with Puck?" She asked with a smirk, she had seen the whole thing

"I just ran into him, and we must have been positioned just the wrong way." I informed her sending her another glare, warning her to drop it.

"Sure, you just keep telling yourself that, but, just so you know, there's a little thing I like to call fate, and I think that you two just went on a date." She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye and a wink at me, taking absolutely no heed in my warning glares.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and besides there's another thing, it's called _an accident_, commonly mistaken with fate." I snapped back.

"Whatever you say." She responded, with another wink at me, at which I almost responded to with a scream of annoyance. Could my day get any worse? Note to self; _never_ ask that question again, things always get worse if that question is asked.

Puck POV

As soon as our lips touched, the aliens came back, I just know it, how else could I have possibly thought that kiss nice, and even stick my tongue in her mouth. We hit the floor, and she dove off of me into her room, and slammed the door, everything just went by in a blur, and when it was over; I was too shocked to move.

I just lay there, staring up at the ceiling for a while, wondering how on earth this could have happened. Why did our mouths just have to be open, and how the hell did my tongue get in her mouth. DANG ALIENS!! I just know that they're somehow responsible for this. They're probably laughing there but off now. Grrrr… I'm gonna send them to their maker for this.

But I couldn't help reaching up with one hand and running my fingers over my lips, wondering if it all was a dream, and part of me actually never wanted to wake up if it was….Wait what did I just think?! CUT IT OUT MIND, IT'S THE ALIENS….THE ALIENS!!!! IF I WAS ASLEEP THEN THIS WOULD BE A NIGHTMARE…A NIGHTMARE…. NOT A DREAM!!!!! GET IT TOGETHER PUCK!!!! STOP THINKING LIKE THIS!!!!! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS….RESIST…RESIST THE ALIENS!!!!!!!!

Ok….deep breaths….deep breaths….I'm ok now. I will not think like that again, not about how my heart is still not normal after that kiss, or how amazing it was, or how cut- WHAT DID I JUST THINK?! DANG MIND, STOP IT NOW!!!!!! If this keeps up I won't be able to keep my guard down, as soon as I do these nightmarish thoughts will flit through my head, and that would be bad…very bad…nightmarish bad. I must never let that happen, I must resist, rebel against my own mind.

Thinking these thoughts, I went down into the kitchen; hey a guy's still gotta eat. Little did I know how worse my day was gonna get.

Sabrina POV

"How on earth would that work?" Siren asked, rejecting yet another one of my ideas.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure; I thought that you might have something to add to it, to make it better, or that it just might work out." I answered, still defending it, even when there was no hope for it.

"These things _never_ just work out like that, trust me; I have a lot of experience with these things." She said her face growing darker as she said those last words.

"Ok, maybe I could say that you are seeking asylum from the Scarlet Hand, and that you want to help as much as you can against them." I said with desperation, we had been going on like this for about an hour give or take, and we still didn't even have an idea….an _idea_ of what to say to my family.

"Hmmm that might just work, we'll just have to tweak it a little, and it'd be great." She said, surprising me, I thought that she would reject it right off.

"We'll have to say that you know me somehow, but from when and where you know me…that might work…and with that. Ok, I've got it." She said thumping her fist onto her palm "Just one thing, right before the Scarlet Hand went into hiding, were you ever alone, completely alone and outside the house?" She asked, focusing in on me.

"Yes, once or twice." I responded, unsure of what relevance this had.

"Perfect; we'll say that I saved you from the Scarlet Hand that day and that that member threatened you to silence; if you told your family, then they would die. And the only reason that you're telling it now is because they've come out of hiding, so that promise is no longer valid, _and_ I need help.

"I'll go outside, get into some battle with some members of the Scarlet Hand, and come around midmorning the next day, all bloody and scraped up, you gotta make sure that you answer it, and then we'll tell them the story." She said with confidence, confidence that I didn't feel, what if she died, she was, after all the only connection to the wings, but she was also kinda my friend, not quite my friend, yet not a stranger….in between, so I actually cared weather she lived or died.

"Are you sure, you could die out there ya know, and why do you have to go and fight in the first place? You could just go out then knock and come back in." I told her.

She just looked at me strangely and said, "I'm not gonna die out there, and I need to have a reason to come here, I have to get wounds bad enough to get them to bring me here instead of treating me on the field, _and_ I'll be recognized by the soldiers, not just you, so they have more to go on that just 2 years ago, people can change a lot in that amount of time, and your family might not trust me at all just from a story from 2 years ago. Now, if the soldiers say that I was fighting the Scarlet Hand with all I had and then some, they would trust me at the very least a little."

I just nodded and said, "I was just worried about you."

Her eyes softened at those words and she said, "Don't worry about me; you've got the hardest job here."

"What job?" I asked, puzzled

"Saving the world from those creeps." She said, looking me straight in the eyes, so I knew she was serious about this…._oh god_, it was just as I said, if you ask if it could get any worse, it always did….._always_. Just as I thought this, the ground began to shake, and Siren turned dead white, and, if possible, even whiter when she heard a bellowing sound. Just from that I could tell this was gonna be bad. See what'd I tell ya.

Puck POV

I was just shoveling my third helping of waffles into my mouth, when I heard it, and felt it, the ground was shaking and someone was bellowing….no wait...not some_one_ some_thing_, no person could make that kind of sound, even if they tried.

So, being curious little me, I looked out the window, and what I saw made me forget about the waffles in my hands, which fell to the floor, made me stare, open-mouthed at the monstrosity that was nearing the doorstep with even step it took. Oh God, this one I wasn't sure even _I_ could beat.

It was…it was coming…closer…closer…closer. Everything in my body screamed for me to get outta there, while I could. This thing made the robot Wicked Witch seem tame, when angry crazy monkeys were controlling it, in an overpopulated city.

This…this thing had 9 foot fangs and claws, tough scaly skin, was huge and had a mean stare to boot. It looked like one of those dinosaurs that I once saw in a history book, only they lived only in water, didn't have huge claws, and weren't pitch black, or carry an aura of fear about them, but other than that they were almost the same, as I could tell from this distance, with it getting closer and closer every minute. It started to rain, and the pit pat of the rain on the roof brought me out of whatever trance I was in.

I looked around the room. Everyone was paralyzed with fear, like I was. This was it, I realized, we were gonna die. I slowly got up and dragged myself towards the door, knowing that I at least had to buy time for the others to escape…especially Sabrina…it was then that I faced the truth… that no aliens had messed with my head. It was when I was about to die that I realized this, everyone said that when you were about to die, things got clearer, things that you would never even guess to be true, you realize all of a sudden are actually true. The same goes for me…I realized all of a sudden that…that I….that I loved Sabrina, and would protect her with my very last breath. That being settled, I went out to face the monster, and surly my doom.

Sabrina POV

I just stared at Siren, wondering what on earth could have caused her to turn so pale. Then she grabbed my hand and towed me out of my room, down the stairs, and out the front door, only to find Puck charging across the lawn like an idiot to face the monster that was coming slowly towards the house, I took a double take when I saw the monster, but strangely it didn't strike fear in my heart, as it did with Siren, but, then again, I didn't know what she knew. All I knew was that Puck was gonna get himself killed one of these days with than damn idiocy of his.

Siren suddenly took my hand and said, "If we don't stop that thing right now it will kill Puck, I need your help, but you're just gonna have to trust me on this one, and keep your mind blank. I'll handle the rest."

She took my other hand and closed her eyes, and I just kept my mind blank….blank…blank…blank…blank...blank...power swept though my body overwhelming my senses, but as soon as it was there, it was gone, leaving me feeling as weak as a kitten. I opened my eyes and turned to see the monster…or not, it was nowhere to be seen, and Puck was just standing there, opened mouthed, looking like an idiot. I looked at Siren, she looked even more tired than I felt, but as soon as she caught me looking she gave me a tired smile.

"At least now I don't have to go out and get beaten up." She said with false cheerfulness.

Then my family came out, saw us, then Puck, still looking like an idiot, if I might add, and the place where the monster once was. They looked amazed, shocked, and confused. That's about when my nightmare started, as they turned to me and Siren, and opened their mouths. This is going to be soo much fun I thought with false enthusiasm as everyone went in; for answers, and my nightmare.

Puck might be a _little_ OOC from now on, but what can I say; he's in love *snicker*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm

Sabrina POV

Pure hell, that's what the "discussion", as my family likes to call it, was like, hmph more like an interrogation. First, they questioned what happened to the monster, I had no idea, and Siren said, and I quote "I'm not really sure, I just did as my mother taught me but, she died before she could tell me why it did that, it might have been that to much magic was pumped into it.", with such an expression of innocence, confusion, sadness, and not to mention that she looked down right terrified at what her magic had done, and of my family, that even I almost believed her; _almost_. Well, hey that's just me, my family on the other hand believed the whole thing.

"Oh you poor thing" Granny had said to her with such a sympathetic look, that it made her look less terrified, and left me in awe of her abilities.

When asked why she took my hands, she said "I needed a center, to wrap the magic around, to slingshot the magic at that creature." She said this with such sincerity that everyone believed her, except me of course.

After a few more questions, which Siren answered, along with telling all of my family how we met, Granny invited her to stay the night, which she accepted gratefully, since she had no home.

As soon as Siren had left the room to go to the bathroom, Granny pulled me aside and told me, "Keep an eye on her, we don't know if she's part of the Scarlet Hand yet, saving us could have just been a play for her to worm her way into her lives."

I just nodded my head, knowing that saying anything would be useless; Granny would make her own evaluation of Siren, and that would determine if she stayed or not.

As Siren came down my stomach rumbled, and everyone looked at me. I felt my cheeks start to warm, due to all the stares. I started to the kitchen, to make myself a sandwich, to squelch the concern I saw in Puck, Daphne, and Granny's eyes….wait, _Puck_ was concerned about _me_? My eyes _must_ be deceiving me, no way Puck's concerned about me. As I was thinking this, Puck had gone into the kitchen, and I was soon to follow….or not. Just as I was about to enter the kitchen, I run straight into him, the good thing, no lip contact….thank god…..the bad thing, Puck now had me in an…erm…compromising position. At least it was better than the kiss…but not by much.

He had his hands on either side of my head; same with his knees to my legs…I took one look at his face, and almost burst out laughing. He was beat red….but there was some other emotions there besides embarrassment, some I knew, some I didn't, but it was priceless….priceless…..I wish I had a camera.

He got up and helped me to my feet…since when did he do that? I looked around the room; Siren looked like she was trying _extremely_ hard not to laugh and was failing miserably, Daphne had bitten her palm, Granny looked shocked and slightly amused, Canius looked smug….odd, Uncle Jake looked shocked, but nonetheless gave Puck a wink, Briar looked as if she knew that this would happen all along…whatever _this_ is, and Snow White looked….furious but why was a mystery to me.

Snow White was glaring at me, with the intensity to kill…whoa…since when did Snow White glare, let alone death glare. Could she be the traitor….Snow White…no….but it would explain her weird behavior.

As I was thinking her mouth had turned into a sneer, and she said, in a surprisingly quiet voice, because of her expression and all, "Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on _my_ Puck."

I only stared at her in shock, along with everyone else, that voice wasn't Snow White's. I knew that everyone else in the room, aside from Siren, knew that voice, we had all heard it before after all. It belonged to someone who had tried to kill me, had killed her own father just to try to get Puck, which failed I might add. It was Moth's voice………oh sweet mother of all that is good and holy.

Puck POV

I just stared at Snow White in shock…not that voice…not again…..NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! She must have noticed all our stares because she smiled evilly, and suddenly, instead of Snow White there was Moth…my worse nightmare.

"I'm bbbaaaccckkk." She said in this sickly sweet voice.

God please kill me now

I'm not going to be updating for about a week, sorry, I really am, but I won't be near a computer for that time, but I'm update as soon as I get the chance.

By the way Siren isn't a siren from greek mythology, and she is an actual person and is not dead, Sabrina met her in the spirit world when she fainted in chapter 4, and was put back into her body by Siren in that same chapter. Siren went back into her body and broke into Sabrina's room to talk to Sabrina in chapter 5. As for if she's an everafter you'll just have to find out :) Just thought I'd clear all that up


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: I do not and never will love Edward Cullen, he is a fictional character, and besides, why would I? I picked this pen name because it's similar to my actual name, just thought that I'd clear that up. Now back to the story. Oh and by the way, there is some Moth bashing in this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, only Siren.

Sabrina POV

Please let this be a nightmare. _Please_ let this be a nightmare. Oh God…..it's not a nightmare…..it's real…..not _again_. Wasn't Moth supposed to be in jail or something? So one question; WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING HERE?!

Why oh _why_ do these things _always_ just _have_ to happen to me?! _Because you're a Grimm _a little voice in my head said. Oh great, just what I need, a random little voice in my head, that surly meant I was _completely_ sane…..ahh the joys of life.

One more thing, why did she look like Snow White and what happened to the real Snow White? I hope she's all right, and if she's not…there will be hell to pay.

"Pleased to meet you, my name's Siren, what's yours?" Siren asked in a polite tone, startling me right out of my thoughts, who on earth would be polite to Moth, Siren obviously.

Moth actually seemed to notice for the first time that there was more than my family in the room; I would hope for her sake that she thought that Siren was just still in the bathroom. She probably didn't notice Siren was because she was staring at Puck, drooling, and Puck, I noticed, was doing the nervous fidget dance. Her head whipped around at the sound of Siren's voice and I ducked, expecting airborne drool, and not wanting to get covered in it. Puck, not so lucky, he had just opened his mouth, probably to throw some insults and guess where that drool flew, yep, you guessed it, straight into his mouth. Yuck. I kinda feel sorry for him now, he was silently dry retching, not pleasant I know from experience, but that look on his face was priceless, there are no words to even describe it, I'll just store it in my memory bank, and laugh over it later, now was _not_ the time _or_ the place.

"Moth, what's it to ya pheasant." In her oh so pleasant nasty voice, exactly what I needed to ruin a perfect Kodak moment of Puck, not.

"I'm no bird, as most people can tell just by looking at me, with no need for me to point it out." Said Siren in this clam cool and collected voice, Siren: one Moth: zero.

The most shocking/funny thing about that comment was how shocked and surprised Moth looked, what did she expect; Siren to roll over and die for her, I don't think so….in fact, I don't even _want_ to know anything that goes through Moth's head…._ever_.

"I can see that you're not a _pheasant-_" Moth started to say.

"Then why did you call me one?" interrupted Siren

Moth glared at her and sneered "I meant that you were a low-class worker, way lower than _me_."

Siren snorted "I'm no low-worker, not like I care what you think of me, and besides, I'd gladly take it to whatever _you _are." Here she looked Moth up and down "In fact, I take it as a compliment." She said simply, as if stating a fact, which it was, leaving Moth speechless, and me cheering her on in my mind, the only thing keeping me from cheering her on out loud was Puck. Sometime in his retching spree, he had grabbed onto my hand, and was not letting go. It almost looked as if he was gonna throw up for real, and I didn't want to be the one to push him over the edge. If Moth turned towards us, some more spittle could fly, and it would be just our luck if it landed in Puck's mouth again…..the horrors….the horrors.

"What do you know anyway?" Moth said, stating it as if it were a rhetorical question, already dismissing Siren, and turning back to Puck, which is probably why it surprised her so much when Siren answered "A lot more than you evidently."Siren looked like she was having _way_ too much fun; well Moth was making it fairly easy….okay a bit more than fairly easy……okay one hell of a lot more than fairly easy.

"Prove it." was Moth's best comeback, pathetic, just pathetic.

"Why should I? I don't even give a damn about what you think about me, so give me one good reason to prove it to you. If you're so bothered by it, then _you_ prove it to _me_." Responded Siren, in a cold voice.

It was after that that all hell broke loose.

Puck POV

Wow…Siren was worse than Sabrina at least when it came to tact. She even made Moth attack her, and the only violence that I had _ever_ seen her partake in was the death of my father, and the attempted murder on Sabrina, and those two had been for the same reason. The only reason she attacked Siren was because of some, quite true I might add, comments.

Moth tried to sock Siren in the stomach but, met up unexpectedly and inexpertly with Siren's knee, which broke her nose in a flow of blood, and a crack, I have to give Moth credit though, I thought she would stop after that, but she just kept on coming back; the short story is that Moth got a several well places bruises, but aside from the nose, no blood was spilled. Call me crazy, but I think that Siren was holding back, so that she didn't _really_ hurt Moth….or worse.

"I can see how you got your name." said Siren, breaking me out of my thoughts, she just _had_ to try to provoke Moth again, didn't she.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Moth, in this funny voice, probably because of the broken nose.

Ohhh nothing." Siren said in this sweet sickly voice that sent chill down my spine.

Moth gave her the evil eye, but said nothing, probably due to the fact that whatever she said would probably be turned against her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, no several knocks; long, short, short, short, long, long. Moth dashed to get it before anyone else could, and yanked it wide open. As it opened…wider…wider…wider…there was an unfamiliar figure, and yet familiar at the same time, don't ask me how that's possible. Anyway, this figure as the door opened wider, appeared to have a red hand print on his front….Oh God….the Scarlet Hand….is Moth…..not possible….Moth would never do something like that, never get her hands well and thoroughly dirty like that….although…..thinking about that fight….the Moth I knew would have probably shrieked and ran at the sight of her own blood….but she didn't…so I have no idea anymore.

As I was thinking this, Moth reached up and put her arms around the figure, got up on the tips of her toes, and kissed the figure head on.

Hehehe


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm, only Siren, and what Sabrina's becoming hehehe

Puck POV

The first thought that went through my head was; _YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW SHE WON'T BE CLINGING TO ME ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

But then I started to think about what this would mean; that she would join the Scarlet Hand, and that I didn't want to fight her. Not that I _like_ her or anything, but it's just that I don't want to fight her. Sure, like I said before I don't like her she's; selfish, conceited, and usually doesn't have the most pleasant attitude on the planet, not to mention an almost murder and an actual one, but she's still family.

I grew up with her; I've known her my whole life, so I know that she wasn't always like this. I know what she's really like, what she's hiding under that mean exterior. I know this because, as I've said before, I've known her my whole life, so I know some of her good points, some things I know she'd always do, even now, even if she's with the Scarlet Hand like; how if one of her people is in danger, she'll do anything to help, when her family, friends, and sometimes almost complete strangers wanted….no _needed_ a shoulder to cry on, she was there, and those are just a few. Moth does have her good points, she just doesn't show them as often as some (must run in the family). In fact, I think she started to be like this the day that my father announced that we were to be married, she didn't like it, not one bit, but she didn't want to get banished, so she grudgingly agreed, and I think that sometime along the way, she started to feel something towards me, or she's just a really good actress.

That was why I left, because if Moth was by my side on the matter, then I was sure that I could wear my father down, but now that she actually wanted to get married, I figured I'd leave before they forced me, or worse. I still wonder what made Moth change her mind, did someone sneak a love potion into her drink, did she actually like me, or did aliens mess with her head. What it was I'll probably never know, unless of course I ask......maybe in a couple years, I'll find the courage to do just that, but now it looked like I was never gonna get that chance.

I honestly don't want to be against Moth, at least not in this matter, I want to be _with_ her, never thought I'd _ever _think that, oh and those of you in the corner GET YOU'RE MINDS OUTTA THE GUTTER NOW!!!!! Anyway, getting back to the point, I don't want Moth as my _enemy_, but as we all know, we don't always get what we want.

"I came here only to try to dig up information for the Scarlet Hand. Oh and if you didn't already guess, I'm part of the Scarlet Hand now." Moth said after coming up for air. So many things wrong with that sentence.

I can't believe it, can I believe it? I had already inferred that Moth was part of the Scarlet Hand, so why was it such a big shock _now_?! Could this day get _any_ worse!? Uh oh, don't ask yourself that…._ever_…..cause your day _always_ gets worse, at least mine did. I finally figured out who the familiar/unfamiliar figure was.

_Sweet_._ Mother_. _Of_._ All_._ That_._ Is_._ Good_._ And_. _Holy._ This can't be happening; that good for nothing is back, that evil, manipulative, conniving, son of a bitch is back. My day just keeps getting better and better, not.

Sabrina POV

Wow, well at least she wasn't gonna kill me for such a stupid reason as Puck anymore, now she'll kill me for global conquest…….neither one sounds rather appealing. Still, I was as shocked as everyone else; I thought that Moth was dead set on Puck…..turns out she's fickle. I wasn't so surprised that she had joined up with the Scarlet Hand, she did seem to fill all the requirements; hated Grimms, incredibly mean, etc. It was just the way that she probably joined shocked me……_.get your mind outta the gutter NOW Sabrina…..! _I mentally scolded myself for thinking such thoughts, about Moth of all people.

She broke the lip lock and said "I came here only to try to dig up information for the Scarlet Hand. Oh and if you didn't already guess, I'm part of the Scarlet Hand now." No surprise, but when I looked at Puck he seemed….shell-shocked, hmmm wonder why.

All of a sudden his expression changed, it got darker…and darker….and darker, wow, I had no idea he was capable of this kind of rage, he looked like he was ready to kill something…..or someone.

I squeezed his hand, seriously worried that he was just gonna bolt off and kill someone dragging me along, this was due to the fact that Puck was trembling…….with pure rage. My hand squeeze had more effect than I thought it would, he instantly stopped trembling, but he didn't lose the glare. I wonder why, was it because of Moth, or something else.

My question was answered when the figure stepped out, or should I say in, into the bright lights of the living room, despite being cluttered with books had really good lighting, and said "Hello, I'm Peter Pan, a pleasure to me you, Moth has told me much about you, among other things." Here his eyes got a shifty look to them.

Ok, this may be why Puck's so furious….defiantly since he was glaring straight at him now…..but, man did Moth have something for notorious pranksters or what?!

Even I could see that this wouldn't end well. Oh Boy.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, only Siren….and what Sabrina's becoming

Sabrina POV

I think that it was only my hand that kept Puck from launching himself onto Peter, and not for a hug…..but that's only what _I_ think kept him here, maybe he wouldn't attack him for another reason, one that made perfect sense, unlike this one. Like the fact that the tension in this room was even higher than it was when I woke up, something I didn't think possible, and hoped to never experience. And this wasn't the good, at least as good as tension can get, tension….this was the bad kind…the _way_ bad kind, the intensity to kill kind, the if you do _one_ more thing to piss me off I'm slicing you up and feeding you to the crows kind of tension. Yea, not one of the most pleasant experiences I've ever had….if it was I would need some help…..no make that one _hell _of a lot of help.

These 2 _must_ have some kind of history…..and not a good one. Maybe the history was on Puck's side, because Peter seemed unaffected by the rage that was so obviously affecting Puck. In fact, Peter seemed as fine as can be in the house of you enemy, with glares from everyone in the room, oh yea and one person who was ready to tear him to shreds at the slightest provocation. Just what did Peter Pan _do_?

"I see that Puck still remembers." Stated Peter with a smug smile on his face, but why smug?

This comment only seemed to provoke Puck even more. Great. Just Great. Come on Puck, I _know_ you're stronger than that…than _him_. You must know that this is exactly what he wants; if even I can tell then I'm sure that you can. Puck seemed to realize this just as he was about to launch himself onto Peter. The realization seemed to calm him down a bit, keyword, or should I say key_words _are _a bit_.

This wasn't good, if Puck attacked him, I wasn't so sure that he would come out alive. I could sense something from Peter that was deadly, my new sixth sense, must have something to do with the wings. Anyway, I don't know why, but my gut was telling me Puck wouldn't survive, and only Siren and I would, if we went against him…..this made no sense, what did Siren have that others didn't? I didn't know, but then again, I don't know much about Siren, and she did change me, and that flash of light….sigh, this is all so confusing. But one thing isn't confusing; my gut. I've learned to follow my gut, it's usually right, even if it sounds ridiculous, it usually works. I hope my gut isn't right in this case, because it looked more and more that Puck was gonna break and fight Peter any second. I hoped he didn't, he'd die, and, though I can't fathom why, he meant something to me, maybe because deep down, I consider him my family. Wow. This day is officially the worse day of my life….feel free to guess why.

Puck POV

Peter. Was. Gonna. Die. And SOON!!! I know that he just wanted me to attack; I knew that he was just looking for an excuse to kill me. I knew all of that, and yet I wanted so much just to run over there and pulverize him to a pulp. I took all my self-control and then some _and_ Sabrina's hand, to keep me from racing over there. I knew that it hadn't always been like this, that once upon a time we were friends. I remember that first day we met like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_I was at the playground, planning my next prank on my sister, when all of a sudden, a boy came running up to me and hid behind me._

"_What're you doing?" I asked starting to get up._

_The boy clung to me, looked up with puppy dog eyes and said "I'm hiding from the girl I pulled a prank on, she looked extremely angry, and she saw me pull it."_

"_Fine." I said, plopping down again._

_I couldn't abandon another prankster in need, but if she saw him, than he was an amateur, and needed a lot of work. Maybe I'd help him, if I liked him. Just then a very angry looking girl covered in horse poo stomped by; she was my sister. Ok, now I kinda like this guy, in that playing pranks on sister's kind of way._

"_Thanks, I'm Peter Pan by the way." He said getting up._

"_I'm Puck, if you want I can teach you some things so that you won't get caught." I offered._

"_Cool." Said Peter, and reached his hand down towards me to help me up. I took it, and so began the beginning of a beautiful friendship…….or so I thought._

_End Flashback_

I was almost about to pop, after remembering that, but it's what he said next that made me act.

"So you still game?" he asked in this sweet innocent voice that made me sick to the stomach.

I COULDN"T BELIEVE THAT HE WOULD STILL SAY THAT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED, WHAT HE DID?!!!? That was the last straw, I was _not _going to just stand there and take that comment…err question!!! He had crossed the line long ago, and now he had just crossed another, worse line, one that cannot be crossed without me taking action, one that he had never dared cross before now. I don't know what had changed to make him cross it, but he was gonna pay, big time.

I let go of Sabrina's hand, no need to get her dragged into all this. And lunged/ran towards him, ready to rip his head off. He wasn't getting away, not this time, not after what he did to me, not after _that_. He was gonna pay _**BIG TIME**_ for what he had done, and I was gonna make him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm only Siren and what Sabrina's becoming

Puck POV

I charged straight at him, seeing nothing but him, my vision went red, which I _think_ is a bad thing, but no time to thing on that now. Must. Kill. Him. NOW!!!!! I rammed into something hard and went flying, but jumped up ready for blood. It was Siren I rammed into, she musta throw me.

I snarled at her, and asked in a voice I barely knew as my own. "Why are you protecting him?"

She just looked at me, raised one of her eyebrows and merely said "Because you forced me to. You've obviously lost control, so I have to stop you before you do something you'll regret, or be killed for."

Like I would regret killing that murderous son of a bitch, and as if he could kill me. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me in a hug, which stopped me in my tracks as I realized who it was.

"Please stop this Puck, Siren's right, you might regret this later, when you're sane again." Said Sabrina, but she added "Please stop, you're scaring me, this isn't like you." So softly in my ear, so no one could hear her.

My heart felt like it was gonna pound right outta me. I just wanted to grab Sabrina and squeeze her into a tight embrace and never let her go, the will to fight, to kill, just drained outta me as soon as Sabrina said those words, I didn't want to scare her. I didn't say anything, afraid that if I said or did something, it would ruin this magical moment, or I might just tell or show, by hugging her, for all you people thinking those _really _perverted thoughts, Sabrina how I feel, and this was not the time or the place for that sort of thing.

Siren turned away from me almost as soon as Sabrina said those words to me, I guess the blood lust drained outta my face as well, and said to Peter "I do believe that you've out-stayed your welcome, so leave now, or be forced." She said it in this coldly furious voice that promised violence if he didn't cooperate, and sent chills down my spine, I'm glad that she didn't use it for me.

But Peter just smirked at her, as if he found it amusing that Siren would force him anywhere, I could just tell by the look on his face that he wasn't leaving, and by the disappointed scowl that he had on when Siren intervened said that he wasn't leaving till we fought.

Siren frowned at him when it appeared that he wasn't moving anywhere anytime soon and moved so fast that I couldn't see her. She threw Peter into Moth, who had stayed be the door, successfully throwing them both out of the house. "AND DON"T COME BACK!!!" she practically screamed at the couple, who just lay there, dumbfounded as if they thought that we would just roll over and die for them and as if they had never been thrown, literally, out of a house in their entire lives, which might actually be possible, and were still like that when Siren slammed the door.

Wow, I think that I may have my new role model standing right here in the living room. Before I could contemplate this further several things happened at once; there was yelling outside, a big crash, maniacal laughter, and Sabrina and Siren collapsed at the same time. Oh Great, as if this day couldn't get _any_ worse.

Sorry it's so short, I know I'm evil for this, but you wanted me to update it soon *smiles evilly*


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm, but I do own Siren and what Sabrina's becoming.

Sabrina POV

I felt myself collapse as an overwhelming power swept over me. What is this? Why isn't anyone else feeling this? I wondered as my eyes swept the room, and came to rest on my body….._wait my body_?! What in the name of all that is good and holy is going on here?! First Puck's temper tantrum, now this! Dear lord, what did I ever do to deserve this? I asked to myself looking up towards the sky for an answer, none came, though I did see Siren, which made me feel a bit better.

"Where are we?" I asked her, and her head whipped around, as if noticing for the first time I was there.

"You've been here before, we're in the spirit world." She responded absentmindedly.

"Well, what're we-" I began before I was interrupted by Siren.

"Look there's no time to explain now, we've got to stop him, and that means getting into our bodies, you think you can do that?" She said in a hurry, and with an urgency that I've never heard her use before, this must be bad.

"I'll try." I responded, and she nodded her head and went to her own body, and I followed suit, going to mine.

I tried to get in by just stepping in, didn't work. I thought about what it was like before, right before I blacked out the last time I know I felt, or saw something…that's it! I positioned myself into the exact position my body was in, and thought hard, thought about what it was that made me human. It was kinda like I remembering how, or what it was like to be human, and it worked, I was in my body and functioning again. I felt something, something unpleasant from outside, something that was almost exactly like Peter……PETER, he must've done something, I jumped to my feet, only to bump into a concerned Puck hovering over me….wait, Puck concerned? Nah, must've just imagined it, but we didn't lock lips this time, always good.

But I had more important matters than Puck at the moment, I could feel Siren watching me, telling me with that look of hers that I better get my but over there, so I did. I may not like to be bossed around, but I'm not an idiot. Siren knew more about this than I, and she gets pretty scary when she's angry.

Puck POV

What on earth was going on?! Sabrina faints, then in seconds, she's recovered, along with Siren who had fainted at the exact same time. Why are they going out to where something surely happened, something bad, by themselves?! I'm going with them to make sure Sabrina, ah both of them comeback alive.

Just as I took the first step, Siren looked at me and said "Don't come, you'll get killed if you do, and might even get Sabrina killed along with you. Only we have a chance against this."

I stopped in my tracks, Sabrina dead, because of me. That hesitation was enough time for Siren and Sabrina to flit through the door. Damn it. I heard talking from outside, but couldn't make out the words. All of a sudden there was this fierce, blood-chilling war cry, and a flash of light. I made the mistake of looking outside, where all hell was breaking loose, literally.

Sabrina POV

Wow…I was totally not expecting this. This…this thing was indescribable, that's how bad it was. Suddenly Peter was at my side, invading my personal space bubble; I could literally feel his breath on my neck.

"I think I'll make you my bride." He whispered into my ear, so softly that no one else could hear, before I could say or do anything there was a blood-chilling war cry. and a flash of light, after which, I sank into darkness. Not_ agian_!

Sorry it took so long, we just got a new kitty and he's quite a handful :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm only Siren and what Sabrina's becoming.

Sabrina POV

When I woke up, I was in a bed which meant that I had been dreaming, which meant that some, if not all what I saw and heard was just a dream. Why did I feel disappointed? I should be glad that all that was a dream, no extra appendages, no Siren, no embarrassing scenes with Puck. So why was I disappointed that all that was over? Why was I disappointed that all the stuff that had happened wasn't real? Agrh it doesn't make any sense. But then again, reality doesn't have to make sense, it only has to be real.

I opened my eyes, prepared to accept that it was all a dream that I was still in my room that Puck would come in and play a prank on me, or Daphne would come in bouncing with energy, excited about the littlest things. I honestly expected to see that, but what I saw was different, very different. No. Freaking. Way.

Siren's POV

"You will remember." Said a voice at my ear.

After I heard that, I had been pulled into darkness, by the sound of a voice calling my name. A voice that I once loved and trusted. A voice that now made my blood boil with pure fury. A voice that betrayed me. I would follow it to the ends of the earth, if only to kill its master, that….that evil bastard. I would say worse things about him, but he isn't even worth the effort or time to think them up.

When I regained the use of my body I saw him, we were standing in a forest, just like that day. The day that I stopped trusting, stopped loving, stopped caring, until someone came along, but that was not what was happening now.

I saw him smirk, that little cocky, smug, evil smirk of his and say "We are the ones who will do the deeds, the ones who will brighten the sky."

THAT (enter curse word of your choice here) LITTE SON OF A BITCH!! THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING DAMN BASTARD!! HOW _DARE_ HE SAY THAT AFTER WHAT HE'S DONE!!!! I WILL MAKE HIM PAY, FOR NOW AND FOR WHAT HE DID!! HE BETTER BE READY, CAUSE I'M SHOWING HIM NO MERCY!!! ESPICALLY NOT AFTER _THAT_!!! I charged at him as I remembered that day.

_Flashback_

"_Sister, sister look what I found." My twin sister Ayasha said running towards me with something in her hand._

"_They're berries." I said when I took a good look at her hand; some on the edges were crushed._

"_Now we won't have to eat those bad tasting herbs alone tonight." She said with a bright smile, one that I couldn't help returning._

"_We still need to find some more herbs for dinner, I know they don't taste good, but they have the nutrition we need to survive out here." I said returning to my task._

_I heard a scream from right next to me and whirled around, my herbs scattering to the ground, like my sisters berries had when my best friend had taken her in a chokehold. I was in shock, why would he, after all we've been through, WHY?!_

_He took out a knife and started stroking her cheek with it, using the sharp part. I charged at him, but he was faster, taller, and older than me. I lunged and attacked, trying to get my sister back. He countered or dodged every move I made. He was slowly killing her, and in the process, killing me. I didn't give up, even when my sister was long dead, even when he went at me with the knife, even when I started to cry. The only reason I stopped was because he was on top of me, and had an unbreakable hold on me. _

"_Why?" I managed out in a horse whisper._

"_Because I always hated you two, the only reason I got close to you was to hurt you, and your family. You still remember what happened to then, don't you." He sneered nastily in my ear. I closed my eyes, trying to block out those horrible memories. "My buddies did a good job with them, didn't they? Their screams were the best part, though I hated you the most, which is why I'm letting you live, so that you can suffer. There will be no blissful death for you; you must live on with your family's death weighing you down. But not before I've made it so that you can't forget me, ever." With that he pinned down my arm and started cutting, he cut so much, both arms and across my chest/stomach._

"_Now, time for the meeting rites." He said when he was done, the smuggest, evilest simile on his face that I had ever seen on a human being._

_That he would still say that, even though he had just killed my sister right in front of me, even though he had been the cause of death for my family, even though he had just cut me up. I got madder than I have ever gotten before, my vision went red; a buzzing noise filled my ears. When he looked down on me, contempt on his face, I just lost it. I can't remember what happened next, I blacked out, THAT's how angry I was. When I came to I saw his burnt body. He was dead. I felt dirty, I never wanted to kill him, or maybe I did, in the heat of anger. But I wasn't losing any more blood; the wounds on my body had been burned shut._

_I crawled over to my sister and cried my eyes out. I cried for my family, I cried because I was scared and lonely and lost in the world. I cried so much, that I didn't think that I would ever cry again. When I was done crying, I burned my sister's body, that's how it's always been, that's how my family died. _

_I never wanted to see someone I loved die in front of me again, so I never got close to anyone, except for that one time. I just looked for my family's murders, and the only thing I had to go on was a memory of people with red handprints burning my family alive. I would not rest until they were served some justice._

_End Flashback_

That's right, he died, so what was he doing here? Did someone bring him back to life? Or was it not him I burned? No I'm sure that it was him, I recognized him. Then what? Oh no, it couldn't be…..no that would be bad……_very_ bad.

Sabrina POV

This wasn't my room. Where was I? What am I doing here? Why am I only in a bra and underwear? WAIT WHAT?! I'M ONLY IN A BRA AND UNDERWEAR?! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?! I could've sworn that I was fully clothed when I went outside….but this wasn't outside. If this was Puck's doing I swear, I'll kill him.

I wrapped the sheets around me and went to explore the room. There. Wasn't. A. Freaking. Door. Anywhere. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOST TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE IF THERE ISN"T A GOD DAMN DOOR IN SIGHT?! I want to kill whoever made this room very slowly.

"I see you've woken up." Said a familiar voice.

Oh God no. Why oh why do these things always just have to happen to me. Not only am I trapped in a room with no doors or windows and only in a bra and underwear, but I have to be stuck in here with Peter. Just kill me now.

I turned, just to make sure it was him, and quickly turned back around, I was now officially scared for life. He only had boxers on. Great. Just great. I heard him approach and started to walk away, when I was caught, trapped in his arms. Dang he was fast.

"No need to be shy honey." He said in this silky voice, which I _think_ was suppose to sound sexy, but wasn't, not by a long shot.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in a pretty calm voice that I was surprised I could muster, considering that I was pretty mad.

He laughed and said "Now, honey, is that any way to treat your new husband?"

NO. FREAKING. WAY.

Did you like Siren's POV? Or should I never again use it? Man, do Siren and Puck have anger issues or what? Oh and the kitty's name is Kiba


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Sister's Grimm, only Siren and what Sabrina's becoming

Sorry for the wait, it wouldn't let me upload it for a while, but here it is, so enjoy.

Sabrina POV

WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?! I THINK I WOULD REMEMBER IF I GOT MARRIED TO THIS JERK!!!!!! IF THIS IS SOME SORT OF PRANK I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER CAME UP WITH IT!!!! AND WHERE THE HELL IS THE FREAKING EXIT SO I CAN GET AWAY FROM THIS SICKO?! _WHY_?! WHY OH WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO PISS OF 'THE HIGHER POWERS' OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!

Just then he turned me around, lowered his head and whispered in my ear "Maybe this will make you remember." And pressed his lips to mine.

PLEASE JUST KILL ME NOW!!!! This was officially my worst nightmare; it was even worse that kissing Puck. _But didn't you like that?_ Asked a little voice in my head. I'm just going to ignore that voice, but still, as he kissed me I couldn't help but remember those two kisses, one accidental, and one on purpose on his part. I remembered and it gave me strength that I never had before, it gave me enough strength to push him away, even though his grip was iron strong. I push him away and fell into darkness.

Puck POV

It looked like they were losing badly. Siren looked like she could barely walk, let alone fight. Sabrina was in better condition, since Siren took most of the hits aimed at her. But it still wasn't looking good. I wanted to run outside, to help them, but I couldn't move.

It felt as if something was holding me back….wait I know this feeling, or at least something close to it. THAT BASTARD!!!! Calm, calm, being like that will solve no problems, there is a way out, I just have to concentrate. But my mind seemed to have different ideas for me as I remembered that day.

_Flashback_

_I was playing with my sister in the forest behind our house. We were laughing at nothing and running around aimlessly. Peter came, and we played hide-and-go-seek. While I was hiding and Peter looking for us, I heard a scream. I ran towards the sound and found Peter had my grabbed my sister's hair, and was pulling her back towards him._

_I tried to run, tried to run to her, to help, but my body wouldn't move. It was like something was holding me back, but I couldn't see anything. My sister looked at me with such fear in her eyes, but also understanding, as if she could see whatever it was that was holding me there. It broke my heart. I hoped that this was just a prank, a horrible horrible prank, that Peter would smile, let go of her hair and say "Got ya" or something like that, but all hopes for that vanished as soon as he pulled out the knife. He slashed both her arms, then slashed both of his, and poured her blood into his and started chanting something, something that made her scream in pain. I could do nothing, I can't really remember what happened next only that my sister was on the ground, dead._

_Peter looked satisfied, like he had done a successful experiment or something. He turned to me and did what my sister had done so many times before, only this time he was trying to kill me. When he was long gone he released me._

_End Flashback_

It was Moth I ran to that day, Moth who soothed my cries, maybe that's how we became friends. Maybe that's why I can't believe that she would just go to Peter's side like that.

I tried to move, and I could, after remembering that I'm not surprised. After you know what's going on its pretty easy getting out of, if you know what you're doing. I saw what was really going on, Siren and Sabrina looked like they were in a trance and everyone else looked like they were asleep.

Siren POV  
I stopped as soon as I realized what was happening, it would be pointless to fight him now, my feud with him was in the past, and that's where I intended it to stay. I concentrated on the present, the people who were depending on me. I fell into darkness, which was better than staying in that hellhole. When I regained consciousness I saw Peter glaring at me viciously then his look turned towards Sabrina, and if I'm not mistaken it softened. Wait, is Peter. Well this is going to make some things a little bit more complicated. Sabrina was waking from the illusion, better end this now.

Sabrina POV  
I woke up after what seemed like an eternity. Siren was staring at me, as was Peter. "We must end this now." Siren said in almost whisper. She was about to say something else, but wasn't able to. This was due to Puck rushing out and screaming in fury. THAT _IDIOT_!!!! Didn't we tell him to wait, he could die. I rushed after him. He wasn't dying so easily on my watch.

Siren POV  
I watched Sabrina run after Puck and shook my head. Ahhh young love; makes even the most sensible person stupid. Well I can't really blame them, after all….

Sabrina POV  
Ok, I know I'm not the best at reading facial expressions, but even I could tell that Peter was furious. I ran as fast as I could and surprisingly caught up to Puck.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing?!" I yelled at him.

"Saving your sorry ass!" He screamed back.

"You could die ya know!" I screeched at him.

So could you." He responded in almost a whisper.

He looked at me in a way that I had never seen him look before. My voice caught in my throat, I almost stopped breathing, and my heart was beating so fast. I felt my cheeks flush. What the hell does this mean?! I was about to open my mouth to say that he should pay attention to where he was going when Peter threw something at him. Puck was still staring at me, so he didn't see it coming I threw myself in front of him and took the blast head on.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, only Siren and Sabrina

Sabrina POV  
It felt like my whole body was on fire, it was like the pain in the dream, only ten times worse. It felt like my body was changing, my wings spread above me on their own. I heard people yelling my name. Bright flash of light. Pain. Red hot pain. Feathers. Come. Off. Must. Not. Scream. Only. More. Pain. When. Will. End.

Siren POV  
Uh oh. I didn't think that this would happen so soon, it must be the thing that Peter threw; it's serving as a catalyst. I shot Peter my deadliest glare. "If you don't leave now you will become extra crispy." I couldn't even recognize my own voice it was so cold.

He ran like the dogs of hell were at his hells and Moth followed soon after. I ran to Sabrina, Puck was already there calling her name. I reached them, there wasn't much time left, I must hurry, or else she will be lost to the flame forever.

"Is there anything I can do?" Puck asked in a horse voice.

"Get inside and wake the others." As soon as I said that it looked like he was gonna objet I sent him a look that said 'the longer you argue the less time she has' he shut up after that and went inside.

Good, now no one would get hurt. I took her hand and lent her my power, my flame. I shared her pain, and the power and fire flowed freely between us. She would survive; I was just in time to help her through the change.

Sabrina POV  
The pain lessened, I could feel someone, someone taking the pain away. It still hurt, but not as much, I could actually think complete sentences. I still felt my body changing, but it didn't hurt so much anymore.

What…what is happening to me? Why do I feel my body changing? Why is this happening? _It will all become clear soon_. Oh great, _just_ what I need, a voice in my head. Wait, was the pain lessening or was I getting stronger? Come to think of it I felt the change lessening, I wasn't changing as much. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my wings, like they were breaking and on fire at the same time. I'll spare the details, but let's just say that it wasn't pleasant.

When I opened my eyes Siren was there. She looked exhausted to say the least. I turned around and my eyes widened.

"Congratulations, you've shed them, now we can begin with your training." Siren said cheerfully. I didn't answer; I think I was in shock.

Puck POV  
I woke everyone up, which surprisingly only took one bucket of cold water each. I looked out then wind-holy moly. WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!! WHY ARE SABRINA AND SIREN ON FIRE, LITERALLY?! HOW CAN THAT BE HELPFUL?! THAT'S IT I'M GOING OUT THERE!!!!

It was Daphne who stopped me, she looked at me with eyes full of understanding and said "There are things we don't understand about Siren and Sabrina, maybe this is one of those things and do you honestly think that Siren would hurt Sabrina, she was protecting her the whole time, even now. Protecting her from this, from everything as best she can, even I can tell and I barely know her."

Hmmm…ok Daphne had a point, if I looked at it that way, but there was one thing that didn't make any sense; Why did Siren give Sabrina this, and with it all this pain, if she wanted to protect her? Even though she had said that they had known each other from 2 years ago, and that she didn't really know anything about Sabrina's change, I didn't believe her. One; because she broke through the spell and cast that other one, and to cast the one you need to know exactly what you're doing, or it could hurt or kill someone. Two; because she was in the flame now, and if she didn't give whatever it is to Sabrina then she wouldn't be there.

But why did she lie to us? Does she not trust us? Why?

Sabrina POV  
I couldn't believe it, my feathers had disappeared, leaving bat-like wings in their place. Siren sighed "Come on, we have to explain this to your family." She said while helping me up

"What'll we tell them?" I questioned

"The truth, or at least most of it, what they need to know. I'll tell the rest to you later, now that this has happened you need to know and we'll start your training tomorrow. " She said while walking towards the house.

I struggled to keep up, my legs were numb, funny, they were on fire a minute ago. We got to the door and opened it; they were all there, waiting for us and they didn't look too happy.

"The truth now, if you please." Granny said to Siren in a neutral tone. I knew that tone, she used it whenever she gave out punishments, this is gonna be _sooo_ much fun.

Siren closed the door and locked it "Where to begin…" she mused.

"How about the beginning, like who are you?" said Daphne, but her voice was kind and understanding, like she knew that Siren had to lie to us.

"You want the truth?" Asked Siren

"Yes." Responded Granny and Daphne at the same time.

Siren took a deep breath and said "My real name is Siren…..Siren Grimm, I'm Sabrina's twin."

*laughs evilly* Surprised?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, only Siren and what Sabrina's becoming

Sabrina POV  
No. Freaking. WAY!! I think I would know if I had a twin sister. She must be lying again, that's it, but if I wouldn't fall for it, who would? She must be a bad liar, but she was lying so beautifully before, what happened? Did she have a personality change, or something? Cause there's no way that'd be true. Is she delusional? What's wrong with her?

"I know that you all don't believe me, and I don't blame you. I would be shocked and disbelieving too if a family member that I never knew about suddenly appeared, but it's true. The reason you never knew about me was because Veronica, our mom, wasn't entirely human. She was an ancient. Ancients are even older than the everafters, and better at disguising themselves and can age if they so choose, or even relinquish their forms and powers. In fact, ancients actually created the everafters. That is all I can tell you about the ancients, or rather that's all that you can know without being in any danger of being killed. As for Veronica, she relinquished her ancient powers, and form to be with Henry and have a normal life, but when she decided that we were in her womb, so we inherited it. The reason she gave away me was because I had it at birth, and normal humans can't handle an ancient baby, so she gave me to her parents. Anything else you wanna know?" she said, I was in shock, I don't think my mom would've given one of her babies away so easily, but then again I didn't think that Siren was actually my sister.

"What about Henry, he wouldn't have known what you were and he would've never given away a baby of his?" Granny's sharp voice brought me back to the planet I like to call earth.

"He never knew about me, never saw me, as for the birth staff, she used forgetful dust on them to make them forget all about me. Anything else?" She responded

All of us were shocked, I could tell that much just from looking around the room, but I think that Granny was the most shocked, because she was the one asking all the questions, "Can you prove it?" she asked proving my point.

"Yes, Veronica gave my grandparents something that would prove that I'm a Grimm." She reached behind her back and pulled out a sword, and Granny's eyes lit up when she saw it.

"I gave that to Veronica on her wedding day, and only a Grimm can touch it, I'm convinced, you truly are a Grimm." Said Granny in this really shocked voice.

"If you don't mind, I have some things that I have to tell Sabrina alone. So if none of you have any more questions…" she let her sentence trail off as she put her sword back, and when no one answered she took my arm and started dragging me towards the stairs.

As we were passing Puck he turned his head, probably to ask Siren a question, but his face ended up inches from mine, and it just so happened that I tripped, fate _must_ have something against me, cause things like this was happening a lot recently. I refer to 'this' as awkward situations, like what we were doing now, which was locking lips. Nothing like getting a kiss from Puck to get you outta your shock, worked better than ice cold water. I pushed him away, expecting him to be as disgusted as me with it. Instead he wrapped his arms around me and well….ummmm….how do I put this, well the least embarrassing way would be to describe it as him trying to French Kiss me, and if you don't know what a French Kiss is, then you're either very young, or you just need to get out more…..make that a _lot_ more.

My heart was beating so fast, I just wanted to open my mouth and kiss him back. So I did, with as much passion as I could. I wrapped my arms around him neck and really went into it… WAIT A MINUTE!!! WHY THE HELL AM I DOING _THIS_?!?! THIS IS _PUCK_ WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, NOT MY BOYFRIEND, IF I HAD A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!! JUST GET HIM OFF ME, ISN'T THIS SEXUAL HARASSMENT?! PLEASE HELP, SOMEONE HELP!!!! I started pushing at him, to get him off me.

Siren POV  
I gave a little chuckle as I watched them, it was obvious that Sabrina wanted to kiss him back some more, but was instead pushing him away. Ahh young love. But I didn't have all day, and I would be here waiting that long if Puck had his way. So I pulled them apart and dragged a stunned Sabrina upstairs, both of their expressions were so funny, Puck mostly because he was just in the middle of a kiss.

Puck POV

Aww shit, did I just do that. Sabrina's gonna be soo pissed unless I come up with a good reason as to why I kissed her I'm gonna need a dentist. Wait, didn't she kiss me back, and even put her hands around my neck, so she can't kill me. Yippee!! It was one hell of a kiss, but I can't believe I did it in front of everyone. Daphne walked passed me and winked at me and said "Good luck."

Apparently our kiss had brought everyone out of their shock. Jack patted my shoulder and said "Looks like you're finally growing up, despite appearances, or maybe because of them." Laughing he walked away. Granny came up to me and said "I'm happy for you, just be safe okay." She. Did. Not. Just. Say. That. I don't think that I've been more embarrassed in my whole life. Briar didn't say anything, which that in itself was a small blessing.

Sabrina POV  
"What…what just happened?" I asked dazed once we were safely in my room.

Siren raised an eyebrow and got this mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she said "I think you know more than me."

I blushed and asked "Why did Puck react like that? All he does is play pranks on me."

"Ohhh I was going to tell you about that." Said Siren guiltily

"About. What?" I asked in a deadpan voice, Siren, guilty, not good.

"That if someone who likes you, even a little bit, sees your sprit form, they fall in love with you, musta just slipped my mind, sorry." Siren said "But it seems awfully potent for just a little like, he must have loved you from almost when you two first met, you might be soul mates, or something and his seeing your sprit form must have triggered it somehow."

"What about me?" I asked annoyed.

"Ummm, your feeling intensify once you shed your feathers." She said timidly.

I felt like screaming. There was no way in hell I liked Puck, I could see Siren trying to hide her smile behind her hand.

"What's so funny?" I asked in a deadpan voice, apparently i get a deadpan voice when I'm angry.

"We need to start your lesson." She said, sitting up straight and trying to look serious, and succeeded, for about 5 seconds, before she collasped laughing

I could barely understand her, just words like "Puck....face....you...funny...kis..."

"You think that's funny?" I asked standing over her while she was rolling on the floor laughing (you know in manga when there's a dark angry aura around the person, imagne that around Sabrina)

She stood up "Yes, immensly."

It felt like there were sparks between us. Until she said "At least my reaction won't be as bad as your familiy's, you know them better than me, but I have a vague picture of what they'll do." That brought me up short, that's right, we kissed in front of my familiy, great, that's the last thing I need.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be that bad." she said confortingly when I slid to the floor.

"Can we just get on with the lesson?" I asked with a sigh.

"Sure." she said with a kind understanding in her eyes.

"There are many kinds of ancients, just as there are many different everafters, we'll start with what ancients you and I are." She pasued and asked "Are you really ok?"

"No not really." I answered truthfully, suprising myself.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked with understanding eyes.

"It's just that...that all this is too much to absorb, the ancient, Puck, Peter Moth, you. It's just too much to absorb. Right now, I just don't know if I feel like laughing or crying, it's all so confusing and my family making fun of me, or mentioning it might just make me expole." I shot out all in one breath, which left me panting afterwards.

"I know it's a lot to handle all at once, have you tried seperating them, that might work, and if you want I can come up with an excuse so that you don't have to see your family for the rest of the day." She responded after a couple of seconds.

"I've tried, but I just can't, it's just, I don't know." I said hoplessly curling up in a ball and putting my head on my knees.

"Meditation might help." She said after a while.

"How?" I mumbled into my knees

"It helps you clear your mind, and look att things differently, it's worth a try." She said trying to lift my head from my knees

"Ok." I mumbled.

"Great, you need to sit indian style first, then breathe in for a count of 7, hold it for 7, and then release it for 7, and focus your thoughts and mind into something, something that's important to you, or something that you think that you would be and by doing that, clear your mind." she said sitting indian style herself.

I decided to give it a try "Iiinnnn aannndd oouuttt" she said, and kept on saying it and I soon became used to it, and it became more and more natural to breathe that way. My mind slowly cleared and I gave a for to my thoughts and my mind, it was a key. Just as I was getting the hang of it there was a lond BOOM and a crash. It brought me outta the meditation almost immeditaly. I ran downstairs, only to find that everyone was acting normal, as if they hadn't heard it. In fact they seemed depressed. I tried to speak, to ask what was wrong, but the words died on my tounge when I relized that they couldn't see me. What was going on?

"How much longer?" asked a very depressed Puck, wow, I didn't think that anything could make Puck depressed.

"Not long, waiting always the worse, but evern since then, we don't have a chance." responed Uncle Jake

"I miss her." Daphne wailed and started crying.

"Don't worry, we'll be with her soon enough." soothed Granny, everyone else ignored her, and if she broke into tears more than daily.

"Why?!" Puck said angerily suddenly standing up "Why did she have to die?! WHY!? I should've done something, should've saved her, protected her."

"There was nothing any of us could do, we were too far away." Uncle Jake said with tears in his eyes.

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

"I miss Sabrina." wailed Daphne.

Helloo I'm right here.

"I wish that she didn't die." sobbed out Puck.

Wait a minute, die? I'm not dead. I looked down....at my transparent body. Oh boy.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, only Siren and what Sabrina's becoming

Warning: Towards the end of this chapter there is content of the gory kind that may disturb some readers, I've made as less graphic as possible, but if you don't want to read it I'll have a summary of it at the very end. In my opinion I've seen/heard worse with criminal drama shows, like Bones, NCIS, ect.

Sabrina POV  
No way I was dead, I think I would've remembered being killed. I looked around for Siren, hoping that she was here with her oh so clear explanations, but no Siren, I was all alone, unless you count the people who can't see me and are crying over my death, if I died which I'm pretty sure I didn't. I tried to touch Daphne, to comfort her, to tell her I wasn't dead, but I couldn't touch her, maybe I really was dead. Wait, weren't they saying that they would join me soon, and if I'm dead….this is bad, maybe there is something that I can do, even if I'm dead, if only someone would explain the problem.

Suddenly the roof was ripped off, leaving everyone exposed and in the open, but no one seemed to care. They just kept on wailing, this can't be happening, what happened to their will to live?! What happened to their strength?! Why?! Why is this happening?! WHY!?!?

I looked up in frustration and what I saw froze my thoughts in shock. NO WAY IN HELL, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT!!! What I saw was my father, looming above us in this huge monster-like machine, taller that even a giant, and with a red handprint on his chest. He had this evil smirk plastered on his face, and my mother limp in his arms. "You ready to join her?" he shouted with malevolent glee. I looked behind him, and saw what must've been the entire Scarlet Hand. No..no…no way, no way was my father the leader of the Scarlet Hand. That just wasn't possible, he was a Grimm. This was all wrong. No. No! NO!!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!!! I fell into a deep darkness, even though I struggled to fight through it, fought with all my might, I still succumbed to it.

When I opened my eyes I saw a concerned Siren hovering over me. The first thing I did was hug her; she seemed startled, and hesitantly hugged me back. I started to cry and talk at the same time; I couldn't even understand what I was saying, but she just hugged me tighter and said things like "It's ok." and "Don't worry, you're here now."

Once I had calmed down I told her everything that had happened. Her face grew grimmer with every word. Once I was done I asked "But it's all just a dream, right?"

"Not quite, it was what you fear the most, and yet there is a shred of truth to it, but I can't quite remember what it is." She said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Anyway, here's your dinner, it's a little cold, you were out for a while. Why don't you eat and then go to bed, we can talk when you wake up?" She asked in a kind voice.

"What're you gonna do?" I asked while shoving food in my mouth.

She smiled at me and said "I'm gonna try to call for reinforcements, you may get to meet your grandparents as soon as tomorrow night."

"Do you think that I'll ever be normal again?" I asked once I was done eating.

"Maybe, one day, but the odds are against it, there are many people who despise our families, and you will live longer with your ancient blood flowing freely through your veins. You can go back to being mostly human though, you can change your shape to that of before, and you can age, but you won't be able to age as fast as humans. In fact, the oldest of the ancients is as old as time." She said all the while looking me in the eye.

"Can you at least tell me what kind of ancient I am?" I asked remembering her words from earlier.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" She asked amused.

"No." I responded sourly.

"Well then, you're just gonna have to find out." chuckled Siren.

I glared at her, but was too tired to pursue the issue further, I felt myself yawn, feeling the effects of the events of today weighing on my body. Siren looked at me with mild concern in her eyes and said "Go to sleep, you've had a long day and your body needs the rest."

"K'" I mumbled and plopped into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillows.

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night and got up. Something was wrong, very wrong. I slipped down the stairs slowly, not making a sound, and found the door to my parent's room ajar. I peeked through the opening, and what I saw made my heart stop. (Right about here is where the warning comes into effect) There was my dad awake, and with blood smeared on him, and all over the room. He was gripping something tightly in his hand, I saw my mom draped motionlessly over the bed with a huge gaping hole in her chest; the thing in my dad's hand was her heart. He turned to me and grinned, the same grin that had been in my dream, vision, whatever it was, and started to eat her heart, all the while looking at me. I started on in horror, too shocked and terrified to move or make a sound. When he finished he licked his lips and began to dismember my mom piece by piece and eat her. When he finished he licked his lips once again, and looked at me with a new hunger in his eyes. He slowly got off the bed and started walking towards me.

Closer….Closer, I couldn't move, something was holding me there. Closer….closer, I tried in vain to free myself. Closer…..closer…closer….closer, he reached out a hand to me, I was terrified of what he would do. I looked into his eyes and saw only an all encompassing hunger, instead of the loving and caring look that I once knew. I was for the first time in my life scared of my dad. His hand came, closer…closer....

Bet ya didn't see that one coming did ya, and I started school like a week ago, so I'll probably update less. Oh, and can you tell me what you think Sabrina and Siren are? I would put up a poll, but my computer won't let me. I'm not updating until I get 10 responses!

For the people who didn't read the goriness; Sabrina's dad ate her mom and is now moving slowly towards Sabrina.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, only what Siren and Sabrina are.

Sorry for the wait, I was busy, as in at least two French quizzes a week busy and I got writer's block when I had the chance to write, grrrrrr so annoying. I _am_ going to continue, just don't expect updates often, I'll try to make more often anyway; here it is.

Sabrina POV

He was coming closer….closer….closer, I could see the blood dripping from his hands and face, drip, drip, drip. Still he came closer…..closer, he reached out to touch my face, the hunger in his eyes all-consuming. I faintly heard someone calling my name, but I couldn't hear anything once his hand touched my face.

A shudder ran through me at the feel of the cold sticky blood, the metallic tang in the air, the knowledge that it was my mother's, who had been eaten right in front of me by none other than my father. Why had he done this? Was he even my father anymore?

No…no my father would never do this to me, even if he _was_ controlled by the Scarlet Hand. I trust him; he would never do this, _never_. This must be some illusion of some kind, like what Peter did…5…4…3…2...1…._PETER_!? He was here, oh no, is Pu-everyone ok?! How could I be so dense?! I need to break free, I need to save them.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on breaking free. I could hear the voice again; it sound like it was screaming my name. Wait a minute…is that…is that Daphne?

What's happening is Daphne in trouble?! I sank into darkness, and when my eyes opened what I saw was not my father, covered in blood, but Daphne bouncing happily on my bed, screaming my name to get me up. Weird, she hasn't done this since she found out about the kazoo. I looked around, and I think that it's safe to say that my mind was blank from the shock. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….......................................... WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!? IS THIS SOME SORT OF SICK JOKE?!?! _PUCK_!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR THIS……PAINFULLY, VERY, _VERY_ PAINFULLY!!!!!

What I saw was my room, nothing out of the ordinary there, except for the little fact that it was our old apartment in New York, other than that, everything was almost normal, almost like my life had been before my parents disappeared.

I looked at Daphne, still in some form of shock and asked "What happened?"

She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face and asked "What do you mean?"

"Where's Puck? Siren? Everyone? Why are we here?" I asked slowly coming out of shock.

"What're you talking about? We've lived here all our life. As for Siren and Puck, you just woke up, are you sure that it wasn't just a dream?" she asked looking at me strangely.

NO. FREAKING. WAY. There's no way that all of that had been a dream, right? I mean sure, at times it was hard to believe, but it was real…..but if it was real, why do I feel this way, why do I feel so…so _alive_? No, it wasn't a dream, not a dream, not a dream, a dream, a dream. Words keep on echoing in my head; dream, not, all, real, believe, alive. So confusing. What happening? Not a dream. No…no it was a dream, it must've been; how else can I explain it? How else can I calm the storm of thoughts in my mind?

I looked up at Daphne, after what seemed like hours, but only seconds had passed, "Yea, it must've been just a dream."

She looked at me relieved, why relieved; maybe she was just relieved that her sister wasn't insane? Somehow this bothered me; I just couldn't place my finger on what it was.

She practically dragged me outta bed and down to the kitchen, where a delicious aroma was wafting to my nose. When we walked in my mom was there, cooking pancakes and bacon. Mmmmm…my favorite. She turned and smiled at us, but something seemed off, wrong almost. Maybe I'm just imagining it, but she didn't look like that mom that I remembered, she looked….I don't know, sharper? I dismissed it for morning tiredness, which it was, probably.

"Good morning sleepyheads." She greeted us with a cheerful voice; it must've just been morning tiredness because there was no sign of sharpness in her face now, only cheerfulness.

"Morning." We both said at the same time as we took our seats.

She gave us both a heaping serving of pancakes and bacon, she only drank coffee in the mornings, and we dug in like we hadn't eaten for days.

"Where's dad?" I asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

They both froze and stared at me. "Don't you remember, when he found out about us I had to eat him, silly girl." My mom said with a laugh.

Now it was my turn to freeze. _WHAT_?!?! Did she just say what I thought she said?! First dad, now mom, what next?! Daphne eating me?! Why does this keep on happening to me?! WHY!?!

Wait, I just woke from dad eating mom, so maybe this is just another nightmare. Yes that must be it, no other explanation…..only one problem, this was real life. I listened hard, hoping for someone to call out my name, or hear anything from back home. Nada, zip, zilch, dang it, it must be real.

Well, when it doubt, play along "Of course, how could I forget? Must've been that I just had a dream about him, it was so vivid." I said with a small embarrassed smile.

They seemed to buy it and resumed eating, as did I. I would've just given it Daphne, but I wanted to act as normal as possible here. Why? Simple, I don't wanna be eaten.

Once we had finished my mom licked her lips and said "Now for the main course." I didn't like the way she was looking at me, the sharpness was back.

She started to come to me, and then it hit me; the main course was me. Awww shit. Why do these things always have to happen to me anyhow? She put her hand on my shoulder and dug in her…claws? What the? I looked into her face and saw fangs, dripping…something. She dipped her head and dug her fangs into my neck. It was painful to say the least; needless to say the stuff dripping from her fangs was poison, which is probably why I sank into darkness. Just a possibility.

When I woke up I was in my room, my normal room, no apartment, no cannibalism, at least I think. I looked over at Siren to make sure she wasn't drooling at me, thank god she wasn't. I laid back down, not expecting to get any sleep, not after that at least, but I must've because the next thing I knew Siren was shaking me awake. I decided not to tell her anything; after all it was just a dream….right?

"Our grand-parents are coming today; I was able to contact them." She said to me as soon as I was awake enough to understand and not immediately forget it. "Just a warning, they like to play games, mind games, so be prepared." She said almost immediately after that.

"K'" I muttered, why did it feel as if I was being scolded?

We went down to eat, and surprisingly no one was there, weird. Siren, as if guessing my thoughts said "It's 3 in the morning; we need to prepare for them."

I sighed and proceeded to make my breakfast; I had a feeling this was gonna be another long day.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grim, only Siren and what Sabrina's becoming

I'm sorry, really, really, _really_ sorry. I got a _HUGE_ writer's block on this chapter. I had to redo it like 13 times before it got this way. All the other times it was really confusing when I reread it. Hope it's worth the wait.

Geez, just how fussy could Siren get? After we had cleaned up the living room, the entire living room, as in picking up every single damn book, which by the way took over 3 hours, 3 freakin' mind numbing hours. She made me scrub the floors till they shone, while she dusted everything in sight, which took another hour. On the bright side I finally figured out the mystery of the TV remote, yes, in fact we actually do have one. Shocking, I know.

Suddenly and for absolutely no reason whatsoever Siren jumped. No big deal right? Well, it wouldn't be, except for the tiny little fact that she had jumped onto my back. Not the most comfortable position in the world.

"They're here." She said in a fearful whisper .

Ok, now I'm curious as to who can make Siren jump and make her so fussy, and fearful, and not her usual self, hopefully they can give me some tips.

I straightened, and Siren promptly fell on her butt, while I struggled valiantly not to laugh. It was close, but I won.

There was a knock at the door and Siren almost scurried into a bookshelf and knocked it over, along with all the books on it. Let's just say that if looks could kill then Siren would be dead. She shrugged at me, and said with a sad little smile on her face "They screw with my personality; it's just one of the perks of being hated by most things magical, that and the fact that I have an ongoing bet with grandmother doesn't help all that much."

Okkk, that made absolutely no sense to me, but just as I was about to ask her what the hell she was talking about, the door swung open, reveling two people so covered up with clothes that I could barely distinguish their features. Wait, does this mean that they can't be in the sunlight? Then will I be like that someday?! Oh the joys of being…whatever I was. I really need to figure that out someday, soon would be nice.

I was pulled back to reality by my name; introductions were taking place. They were either being polite, or were seriously underestimating my mental capacity, obviously they were my grandparents; unless they made it a habit to drop in on random strangers because Siren asked them to. So I seriously suspected the latter, especially with the looks they were giving me, like I was something on the bottom of their shoe that needed to be removed. Yeah, I can see why Siren freaks out when they come, and doesn't really like them all that much, judging by her expression, but I will still ask for tips; just because I don't like them doesn't mean I can't torture Siren with the knowledge they give me.

"Well, then let's get down to business." Said Siren nervously breaking the awkward silence that followed the introductions.

"Yes, lets." Said my grandmother with a glint in her eyes…I can see where Siren gets that part of her personality; I can just picture them sitting up late at night plotting together.

We all sat down, my grandparents on the couch and me and Siren on two chairs.

"Well, how are you in casting?" my grandmother demanded of me as soon as she became comfortable.

"Casting?" I questioned with a confused look.

"Yes, using all the spells our kind can create." She said impatiently.

I turned to Siren, as her explanation made absolutely no sense to me whatsoever. Just what kind of spells was she talking about?

As all eyes turned to Siren she stuttered "W-well…y-you see, t-t-there's a perfectly g-good explanation for this-"

"You haven't told her?" She interrupted with a sharp glare and raised eyebrows at Siren

"It would be against the rules…" Siren started

"Screw the rules." She said

Siren looked at her for a minute in absolute shock before she suddenly jumped up with a grin on her face.

"I can't believe the I would actually live long enough to see this day." Here she looked upwards, her hands together, as if in prayer "Thank you oh merciful God, for letting me live long enough to hear her say that. I win, I win, HA!!" she aimed the last part at my grandmother while doing what I can only guess was her happy dance; let's just say that she either needed to learn how to dance, or never inflict that torture on anyone else for the rest of her life. Then she promptly sat down with a dead serious expression on her face, as if she hadn't been dancing around like an idiotic manic just seconds before. She was definitely not acting like her usual self.

There was a bang and Puck suddenly stumbled into the room, rubbing his head. As if this day couldn't get any worse, now he had to stumble into this little meeting of hell, literally. Great, just great.

He looked up blearily, which sharpened to shock by what he saw.

Puck POV

Wow. I don't think that I've ever seen the living room this clean. It almost sparkled, which left one question; who in the name of all that is good and holy would be mental enough to put the effort to clean up the mess that was the living room?!?!?!

Wait…is that the lost TV changer?! YES!!!!!!!!!! Now I won't have to get up and change it manually!! I was getting tired of that…but I wonder why Daphne and the old lady pushed me out here, and into a bookshelf no less!? They know how allergic I am to books! And were they hiding on the stairs in the first place?! It made absolutely no sense. I looked around and saw three pairs of eyes staring at me like hawks catching sight of their favorite pray, and one warning look that said I should be praying to God, and the sooner the better. Ha, as if, I am the Trickster King, and will pray to no one. I puffed out my chest a little and walked over to them.

Sabrina POV

I just stared at Puck, who, oblivious, or more likely ignoring the warning look that I had given him, and puffed out his chest and, I kid you not, _strutted_ to us. I didn't even know that people actually walked like that anymore. Although he looked so h-NO!!!!! Now especially is not the time to have such, such _evil_ thoughts.

He reached us and said, as if extending a great honor, "You may call me The Trickster King, peasants."

I covered my face with my hands and shook my head slowly back and forth, this can't get any worse. Well guess what happened after I thought that? Things naturally got worse. I looked up just in time to see my grandparents and Siren exchange a look with evil glints on all sides. Sweet mother of all that is good and holy, I know, just know that I won't like the scheme that they just cooked up.

"Trickster King," Puck puffed out even more at hearing my grandfather call him that, "We have an important task that only one of your caliber could do. We want…no we _need_ you to train our granddaughter how to fly. You see, we haven't been able to train her yet, and I fear that we will never be enough to ever get her into the skies. Only one perfect flyer, such as yourself, could do such a task." I now know where Siren gets her great acting, not to mention her manipulating abilities from.

I paled as what he had said sunk in, please no; please please _please_ no. Please realize what they're doing Puck. For once in your life don't act on your stupidity.

Puck, still wrapped up in being all kingly, said with his usual idiocy, "Well, of course I would."

PUCK YOU _IDIOT_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Puck POV

To be entrusted with such a great responsibility, I would be a fool to pass this chance up; especially since I can now show Sabrina how responsible I am by teaching Siren how to fly. Though why she would be teaching Sabrina even though she has not learned something as basic as flying is beyond me. Ahh well, not my place to question.

Weird....why are Siren, and who I assume are her grandparents, staring at with evil glints in their eyes? And why is Sabrina sending me death glares? Especially since I agreed to grace Siren with my teachings of the art of flying?

Suddenly Siren jumped up, grabbed Sabrina, and shoved her at me. Startled I caught her as she fell and looked up at Siren, she gave me a wicked smirk and said in a sickly sweet voice that made me shiver "Go teach her, _Trickster King_, I hope you succeed in what would be a lost hope to the rest of us."

I just stared at her stunned, wasn't she the one I was supposed to be teaching? Then it hit me like a two ton truck; Sabrina was Siren's sister, therefore they had the same grandparents. I felt like an idiot. It's just so easy to forget that they're sisters, they're so different, that and I'm just not used to it yet.

Now I understand the looks, damnit, they planned this. I glared at them; I would get back at them for this. Though, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, just me and Sabrina, alone. No, I don't think this will be all that bad at all, if only Sabrina will stop glaring at me, this would be perfect. I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face; I couldn't wait to get started.

Siren POV

I watched with a smile as Puck dragged Sabrina up the stairs. It was just so much fun messing with her head, acting all scared and fussy. Besides, I can't have her getting too comfortable with the way I am, now can I? Ohhh, the things that I have planned, I felt like rubbing my hands together with glee and chuckling evily. I restrained the urge, barely. Now is not the time, I have more important matters to attend to, like spying on the flying lesson, and creating 'accidents'. After all, isn't that what big sisters are for?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grim, only Siren and what Sabrina's becoming

Sabrina POV

Just as Puck's door slammed closed behind me, I felt something. No, it wasn't that cursed mushy lovey gooey feeling; it was a dark, sinister, and a strangely familiar feeling. My eyes widened as I recognized it from my nightmare, the one where my dad was the head of the Scarlet Hand. No, no it couldn't be. I tore away from Puck and ran downstairs; hoping, praying that it wasn't true.

I turned the corner and from there everything seemed to go in slow motion. There was Siren, still sitting with our grandparents, except now Daphne and Granny had joined them. I tried to yell, to warn them, but no sound would come out of my mouth. I watched in horror as the side of the house was ripped off by a huge monster-like machine, which looked exactly like the one in my dream; the one that my father was controlling. I looked up, and breathed a sigh of relief; I never thought that I would be so happy to see Moth and Peter.

That happiness didn't last long, though as I watched one of its arms swing towards me.

Puck POV

I pulled Sabrina back just in the nick of time, the arm missing her by mere centimeters. Just what the hell was going on here?! How did that…thing get here without anyone noticing?! Especially me; the Trickster King!!! No matter, it just tried to hurt, maybe even kill Sabrina. There was no way I was letting it live. I pushed Sabrina behind me and cracked my knuckles. It's time to show it what happens when you mess with the Trickster King.

Siren POV

No, no, no, NO!!! This was all happening way too soon, I hadn't even had enough time to train her, and I was the only one who could do it. Maybe not, I glanced at my grandma. It might just work. I looked at where Sabrina and Puck were, and saw Puck getting ready for a fight. No that wouldn't do. "Stay and protect her, YOU IDIOT!!!" I screamed at him. That made him freeze. Good, now he would stay with her, probably. I turned back to my grandma and asked "You know, don't you?" When she nodded I finally turned all my attention to the beast-machine in front of me. Only then did I let my rage take over; NO ONE ATTTACKS MY FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!

I felt my back rip open to reveal my bat-like wings, and my lizard-like tail shooting out. I felt my scales spreading across my skin, and my fingers sharpening into claws. I felt my fangs growing out in my mouth and my ears sharpening to points.

I grinned, now I was ready to fight that thing. I let loose a screech that would make anyone think twice about crossing me, or those I held dear.

Sabrina POV

I shuddered as the beast that Siren had become let loose a screech that shook what was left of the house. I jumped and stifled my shriek when someone tapped me on the shoulder; it was my grandma with Granny, Daphne, and my grandpa.

"Come, we must leave this place." She said in a dead, monotone voice.

"But, what about Siren?" I asked

"She knew that it might come to this when she agreed to come here and help you; she has accepted her fate."

"What fate?" I asked in a frightened whisper.

"That she might die protecting you, the world's last hope."

W-wha-t d-do y-you me-ean? I managed to stutter out.

"There's no time to explain, we need to get out of here." With that she grabbed my arm and began to drag me away.

"But what about my parents?" I asked while trying, unsuccessfully to yank my arm away from her grip.

"There's no time."

"I can't just leave them defenseless!" I shouted at her, finally pulling my arm free.

I ran to my parents room and slammed the door open and froze, stunned and horrified by what I saw.

I know I'm evil, but I just can't help myself. And besides you all wanted another chapter. *grins evilly* Oh, and in case you didn't notice from this chapter, THEY ARE NOT VAMPIRES!!!!!!!!!!! As for why Siren's so evil, well, I guess you could say it's in the genes. :3


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for the wait, I've had writers block, and summer work. Grrrrr…but the writer's block should be gone now, hopefully.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm

Sabrina POV

I stared, shocked, by the scene before me. There was blood everywhere, almost exactly like my dream, except my parents weren't there. As the shock wore off, fury began to fill me, spreading from the pit of my stomach straight to my head. HOW _DARE_ THEY! HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO MY PARENTS! I'LL KILL THEM SLOWLY, ROAST THEM OVER A FIRE, FEED THEM TO THE FISHIES!

NO! I can't fight like this! Breath.…in…and out…in….and out. Ok, now I'm ready to kill whoever did this. I need to be focused, not controlled by my anger. It was still there, lying in wait; I could feel it simmering beneath the surface, waiting until I had my hands around their scrawny little necks.

I felt my body slowly change, but I didn't take much notice of it, I was too busy running the corner to get to Moth and Peter. They're part of this; I'll extract information from them. I'll make sure they burn in hell. All of them. No member of the Scarlet Hand will be spared; I'll make them regret incurring the wrath of Sabrina Grimm.

As I turned the corner something flew and crashed into the wall, it was Siren. I don't know how I knew that because she looked nothing like her usual self. I just…knew. I heard an evil laugh and looked up, at Moth and Peter. I heard a roar of rage that I later recognized as my own. I charged at it, at them, thinking of nothing more than wringing their scrawny little necks. Unfortunately for me, in my anger, I forgot that they were on a huge monster thing. Fortunately for me, I managed to avoid it just in time.

I spread my wings and leapt into the skies, dodging all of its pitiful attempts to hit me. I spared no thought of how I could fly so well, when I had never flown before. All of my concentration, all of my rage was focused on the two beings in front of me. I dimly heard my name being called, but I ignored it. As far as I was concerned killing the two beings was first in my agenda.

I watched with malice glee as the expressions on their faces became more and more fearful as I got closer and closer. I let loose a joyful laugh, filled with visions of the hell I would give them, the hell I would send them to. Just when I had entered attacking distance, something flew above me and pushed me down, so I crashed right into the thing Moth and Peter were on.

I started to fall, but I caught myself and turned upward, snarling at whomever dared to get in my way. No one was there. What the hell? I flew upwards again, and was knocked back down again. I growled in annoyance.

Fine, if I can't get to them I'll get them to get to me. I aimed a punch at the thing, but something knocked me back again and dragged me back to the ground. I snarled, trying to escape it, but it was like fighting against my own shadow, nothing worked.

Siren POV

I sighed as I watched Sabrina try to fight to escape. It was pointless; I had trapped people and…things more powerful than her before. I knew what I was doing. If that thing Moth and Peter are on was still here then I would've let her go, but they ran away after Sabrina's attempted attacks. Wimps.

So reckless, she could've killed me and herself! What _was_ she thinking? Shifting like that suddenly, her body isn't ready yet! I stalked over to her, but the rage boiling in her eyes stopped me cold. Ahh, so that was it. She didn't _mean_ to shift, her emotions made her, but what could possible make her so furious?

"Sabrina!" Puck shouted from behind me, rushing to her.

"Stay away from her." I said, grabbing his arm as he ran past "She is not herself."

"What do you mean?" He asked cautiously, dangerously.

"Other than the obvious? She is controlled by her rage. Did you see what made her this way?"

He hesitated for a moment then said "Her parent's bedroom was covered in blood, and they weren't there."

"That will make it difficult to get her back to normal."

"I believe I can help with that." Said a familiar voice behind me.

Sabrina POV

I glowered at the gathering of people in front of me, they were speaking, but I heard no words. Only an unintelligible garble. One heavily covered person walked closer to me. The word grandmother floated across my mind, only to be swallowed up by the black hole that was my wrath.

She was close enough to touch when she bent down and ruffled my hair. "Hey kiddo, come back would ya." I recognized that voice, but from where?

She removed her face covering and smiled at me "I missed you"

It was my mother.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm really really _really_ sorry! I originally had this chapter all done and perfect and was about to upload it to fanfiction when my computer decided to shut down and do updates. I stared at it for like a minute, trying to figure out if I had saved it. It turns out, I hadn't. I had one sentence. One freaking sentence. I had six pages and all I was left with was _one freaking sentence_. I was so pissed I felt like throwing the computer. And, up till now, whenever I saw this I felt so mad that it influenced my writing. A lot. As in everything was gory and everyone died, which is not what I had in plan for this story. I'm really sorry again it took me so long, but I didn't want to post something that so went against my storyline. Not only that, but I also had some internal issues, which made me even more angry, which in turn made this story even more gory. Anyway, I'm sorry again for the wait, hope it was worth it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sister's Grimm

Sabrina POV

I felt all the rage drain right out of me, leaving me feeling weak and helpless. "Mom, is it really you?"

She smiled at me "Yes sweetie, it's me."

I tried to hug her, but I was still stuck to the floor. Instead I began to something that I rarely did; I started to cry. Mom smiled gently at me "Sweetie, you need to let go."

"Let go?"I questioned between sniffles.

"Yes, Siren won't stop holding you here till you do."

"Let go of what?" I was more composed now.

"Your form, just relax and close your eyes." She said soothingly. I did as she asked and felt my body changing once again. When I opened my eyes again I was free. I immediately put my arms around mom and squeezed "I thought you were dead."

She hugged me back. "Not yet, sweetie, not yet."

"Where were you?" I asked as I squeezed her tighter.

"Questions later, now we need to get out of here."

"M'kay " I mumbled into her shirt before fading into sweet oblivion.

Siren POV

That sly old fox, I knew something was up. I just didn't think that she'd do this. Realization dawned on me, she had known that they would do something to Sabrina's fake parents, and the only one who could passively stop her was her mother. Seems like I'm not the only one with secrets.

She turned around with Sabrina in her arms, and the look on her face made my heart ache. I felt the familiar old anger rise when I saw her. I shushed it down, but it would never leave and I hated it. I hated the way I felt towards that woman. I wasn't strong enough to overcome it. I gritted my teeth as her gaze swept over me, like I wasn't even there. It was always like this. Like she ashamed that I was still breathing. My very existence was a burden to her. I held my head high and looked at Sabrina. If it wasn't for her, then I might have already killed her mother. Only she held me back, but I wasn't sure how long that could last. After all, my "_mother_" would snatch any happiness I found away as soon as she discovered it.

She loved to see me suffer, her reminder of her mistake.

Puck POV

Who the hell was that? Oh, right, Sabrina's mom. Wait, didn't we just see her dead. How could she be dead and not dead at the same time! Argh, so confusing! I looked over at Siren, and opened my mouth to ask, but the words died in my throat. If looks could kill Sabrina's mom would be dead by now. But she was her mom too, right? So why would Siren want to kill her own mom? What could be so horrible that she would want to kill her own mother? Maybe I don't want that question answered, after all curiosity killed the cat, and I'm not sure satisfaction would bring it back this time. How can you bring something back when there's nothing left? And by the look on Siren's face there would be nothing left. A pile of ashes if you're lucky.

I turned by attention back to Sabrina and her mom, the other option was too scary to even consider. Yes, even the great Trickster King was scared shitless sometimes. I looked around for Daphne, I'm sure she would be happy to see her mother again, but the only people around were me, Siren, Sabrina and her mom. Strange, I could've sworn that they had followed us out unless, of course, the grandmother had taken them someplace safe. After all, it wasn't really safe for humans here, especially since Sabrina went all crazy. What exactly was that? How could she transform like that? Even I wasn't completely sure that it was her. A sharp call resounded from the forest and startled me out of my wandering thoughts.

Siren POV

The signal? But isn't it too soon? After all, we just fended them off? How could she know it was safe? And to get away from Peter Pan, Moth sure is fast. I turned and walked in the direction of the call, hoping that everyone would be too preoccupied with Sabrina's mom to look for me. After all, it may take a little while to plan our next move. I spared once glance back to make sure that no one was watching me before I delved into the forest. It was time to plan for the end.

Sabrina POV

My eyes felt heavy, so I felt no need to open them, until I remembered what had happened. My eyes flew open and saw my mom's face. So it wasn't a dream! She was really here. I felt giddy with happiness; finally. _Finally_; she was awake, she was here, alive and well.

She noticed me looking and smiled down at me "So you're finally awake sleepyhead."

I laughed; it was almost like old times. Almost. Which is why I looked around for Siren, and got a fearful shock as I got a faceful of Puck. I jumped up and we knocked heads.

"Oww.." I complained "Is your head made of stone?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He mumbled, I chose to ignore this and instead looked around for Siren.

"Where's Siren?" I asked when I couldn't locate her.

"She's right here stink-oh." said Puck looking behind him "She was here a minute ago."

I frowned "You don't think that they could've kidnapped her so soon?"

"I doubt it, they ran off pretty quickly." Puck replied.

"I think I saw her run into the forest." My mom said gently.

I frowned, confused; why would Siren go into the forest? Well, I'll find out soon enough. I could feel my mom and Puck following me as I started walking towards the forest. Almost as soon as I entered the forest I saw her back. I opened my mouth to call out to her, but something stopped me. It looked like she was talking to someone. I decided to creep closer to find out who it was.

I froze as I saw Siren and Moth talking, smiling together. My heart broke and tears clouded my vision. I hastily wiped them away and marched towards them, jaw set. There _must_ be something wrong, some explanation; and if there wasn't there would be hell to pay.

"Siren." I called out and watched warily as she stiffened before woodenly turning around and greeting me with a weak smile. "Hello." She said quietly, meekly. Something was definitely up, Siren was anything _but _meek.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Well, you see-" she started, but was cut off by my mom.

"Don't listen to her sweetie, lies flow out of her mouth whenever she opens it." Siren gave mom a dirty look and opened her mouth to speak when mom put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. "Come now, it's obvious that she betrayed us."

I let my mom lead me away, dazed and bewildered. Did Siren really betray us? I couldn't, no I _wouldn't _believe it. I wanted to run back there and shake her until I got some answers, but once I tried my mom's grip on me tightened. I glanced up at her, but she wasn't looking at me, she was glaring back at Siren. Why was she glaring? Wasn't Siren her daughter too? If so why was she glaring so viciously? Something was wrong. I glanced back at Siren and what I saw only confirmed that. She was sitting there looking defeated and hurt. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked so…so vulnerable. So lost. It broke my heart, and I wanted nothing more than to run back there and hug her, but I couldn't. At least, not right now. I needed to find out what was up with my mom.

It was just as I was thinking this when I felt something wet press against my mouth. There was my mom, holding a cloth to my face, and looking cold. Her eyes…they were full of hate and disgust. Why?...What could this mean?

"Sabrina! Look out!" I turned at the sound of Siren's voice and felt something painfully hit me in the side. The last thing I remember is seeing my mom's face, twisted in hate, looking down at me. Why?

Siren POV

THAT BITCH! She was gonna pay! I ran to Sabrina, good, she's not dead. I glared up at the women and snarled.

"Very scary Siren, I'm quaking in my boots." Here she gave a hearty chuckle.

I clenched my fists; getting angry and losing control would do me no good, I had to face her calmly. I took a deep breath and forced the anger down, forced it under control. I looked at her and asked her one thing "Why?"

She shrugged "I'm tired of her, especially now, since she has become nothing but a vermin, like you."

"You're wrong; she is twice the person you'll ever be."

I aimed a quick jab at her stomach, and her being surprised, it connected and she went flying. Super strength, ahhh, the blessings of being an imp.

She gave me a sweet smile, "Ahh, poor abandoned Siren; can you do nothing but sneak attacks? After all, nothing else will hit me."

"I beg to differ."

I ran at her and she braced herself, expecting an attack, but I veered to the right and kicked her back. She hit the ground once again, grabbing my foot and dragging me down with her. This was gonna be a long fight.

Puck POV

I stared at Moth in shock, was Siren really plotting with her? Then didn't that make Siren the enemy? But then why did she save Sabrina? Why did Sabrina's mom attack Siren? JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

"She's on your side you know." Moth said suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Why should I trust you?" I questioned her coldly, too bad my voice decided to squeak just then.

She shrugged "You have no reason to." She hesitated before saying "I'll tell you what that was, why we're working together."

"Go on." I said, trying for regal, I think it worked quite well.

She took a breath "I've been giving her information on the Scarlet Hand, their movements, their leaders, pretty much anything I can find out about them. I still haven't been able to find out who the head honcho is, but I think that Siren already knows who it is. Otherwise she would have asked me to find out, by any means necessary."

"Who is it then?"

"I think….I think it's her mother."

Ok, Puck didn't rush to Sabrina's aide because he knows that Siren has it under control, and he knows that they need answers. Also, since Sabrina is like 4 feet from him, he can still keep an eye on her. Just thought I'd make that clear since it seems a little murky and out of character . Oh! And also the conversation with Moth lasts about two minutes, so the battle scene in the next chapter won't follow through with when Siren and Puck switched POV's. It may take a little while to write it because I suck at battle scenes, but I'll try my best to get it out as soon as possible. Any advice would be greatly appreciated!


	24. Chapter 24

Merry Christmas! Wow, this took longer than I anticipated, though half of that was because I had to write the other chapter out (just have to edit it, it should be done by the end of the week). The reason? Well, once you finish this chapter you'll find out. I'm really bad at fight scenes, so if any of you could give me any criticism I would really appreciate it! Oh, and there might be a little of OOCness in this chapter. Sorry! I tried writing it without…and the result was…interesting.

Siren POV

I felt her foot swish past my head as I dodged and jabbed at her face with my fist. She grabbed my fist and threw me, keeping a hold on me the whole way through to make sure that I hit the ground. At the last possible second I twisted and managed to kick out her legs from under her. She dropped on top of me and I smashed her nose. She howled with pain and drew back, giving me a chance to buck her off me. I leapt to me feet, ready to pounce; only she wasn't there. I ducked just in time to avoid a kick to the head. I kicked up at her knee and she jumped back just in time. "Why aren't you using _it_?" she asked. "Using what?" I swung my arm towards her face. "Your powers." She blocked and tried to grab my arm for another throw. I danced out of her grip "Why aren't you using yours?" Her face twisted into a hateful sneer as she lunged for me. "You know why." She hissed at me as I easily twisted out of the way. "How did you become the leader of the Scarlet Hand?" She laughed bitterly as she knocked the legs out from under me. "Pretty words do wonders." That was all the confirmation I needed. I was 99% certain that she was the leader and now I could take her down. I grabbed her in a vise-like hug and whispered "I'm sorry Sabrina." Before I let _it _loose. The last thing I felt was a single tear running down my cheek.

Puck POV

I felt an explosion rock the ground, making Moth fall to her knees. I spun and ran out in front of Sabrina. Sabrina's mom was in a crater, unconscious, and Siren, Siren was hugging some strange dark mass. She glanced over at me and said sadly "Tell Sabrina I'm sorry, it the only way." A bright light engulfed her and she and the shadow disappeared. Huh? Just what the hell was going on?

"Puck." I heard Sabrina mumble behind me, "What's going on?"

I half-turned around, keeping an eye on her mom, even if she was unconscious now, that could change any second. I meant to say something comforting, something thoughtful and sympathetic, instead what came out was "Siren said she's sorry and your mom could be the head of the Scarlet Hand." She shot up from her prone position, her face a mask of disbelief and fear. Why oh why can't I seem to treat her nice? Is it a force of habit or something? WHY?

Sabrina POV

WHAT! What happened to Siren? Why is she sorry? And my mom is what? How could that be true? How could she be the leader of the Scarlet Hand? Why? Why! WHY! So confusing. Just what the hell was going on? I stumbled to my feet, still a little hazy and saw my mom in a crater. Suddenly it didn't matter that she might be my enemy, that she might be the leader of the Scarlet Hand. What only mattered what that she was my mother, and she might be hurt.

I started to run to her, but Puck stopped me. "She's probably the leader of the Scarlet Hand. I'-"

"I DON'T CARE!" I screamed, interrupting him, wrenching my arm free.

"SABRINA! NO!" I heard him call after me. I'm sure he would have given chase, if someone hadn't decided to smash into me.

In seconds I was pinned to the ground by…Moth? Rage filled me. "LET ME GO YOU BITCH!" I screamed. Kicking and flaying. I couldn't get away.

"Not until you calm down. Not until you can converse like a regular person." She said quietly. That only pissed me off even more. Who was she to tell me what to do? Who was she to try to control me? I screamed and increased my efforts to escape. She withstood it all. Every blow, every bite, every scratch. She didn't even cry out.

Eventually, my anger ran dry and I just collapsed into sheer exhaustion. Moth hesitated before letting me up. "Now we can converse like civilized people." I looked into her eyes, expecting triumph and glee; instead her face was full of sadness and understanding. Understanding? What did she know? I looked over at Puck; he was staring over at us, literally with his mouth open. The funniest shocked expression was on his face, that is, if anything about this was funny. I looked beyond him and frowned. Where was Siren? I looked around the area, but no Siren.

"Where's Siren?" My voice was no more than a horse whisper.

Moth bit her lip and looked away. Puck closed his mouth and came towards me. I tensed as he pulled me into a hug. "She's gone." he whispered.

"What? No that's not possible she wouldn't die." I said, the denial automatically flowing off my lips. Puck just pulled me closer. It's just not possible. Siren was too strong, too dependable, too…her to die. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be! I felt a tear slip down my cheek. She couldn't be dead. We were supposed to do so many things together! Sister things. Talk late into the night. Get into huge fights about nothing. Talk about our feeling. Tease each other. Help each other. Cry together. Laugh together. Walk together._ Be_ together. There was so much we were supposed to do! She couldn't be dead! The tear became a stream. There was so much I wanted to tell her! So much I never said. So much I never did. A sob tore through my throat. She couldn't be dead. She had just come into my life, how could she just leave it so quickly? How could she leave before we got to know each other? How could she leave before I told her that I loved her? How could she?

Puck POV

I held Sabrina close as she cried her eyes out. This was the only thing I could do for her. Every sob, every tear, cut a knife through my heart. It hurt worse knowing that her pain would never truly stop. After what felt like an eternity, she pulled back. Her eyes were a sea of sadness and tears were still streaming down her face. She turned to Moth "What happened? Tell us everything." Moth started. I guess she didn't expect Sabrina to bounce back so quickly.

"She was already pretty sure that it was your mother who was the leader of the Scarlet Hand." We all cast a glance at Sabrina's mom, nothing had changed. And yet, nothing would ever be the same.

"She suspected that something was controlling your mother she called it an 'angel'."

"Aren't those supposed to be good?" I asked.

"Not in this case. Apparently they feed off chaos and negative human feelings." Here Moth paused fidgeting a bit "She knew, she knew that in order to defeat it she would need to sacrifice something precious. She knew that she would probably die doing so."

Sabrina POV

I was stunned. She knew that she would die. Why didn't she tell me? That way I wouldn't have to feel this pain, this despair. That way I could have treated her like a stranger. Why did she bear that burden on her own? Why couldn't she have told us? We could have found an alternative. _That's exactly why she didn't tell you_ a little voice in the back of my head said. _She knew this was the only way and knew that you would try to stop her._

Moth continued speaking; cutting off my thoughts "She said that they should have died off a long time ago, and that this one was the last one left."

"How could she be so certain? What if there are more?"

Moth bit her lip and looked away "I don't know; she was just very adamant about that."

How could she know?

A groan made us all jump and turn. It was my mom, she was waking. This time neither Moth nor Puck could stop me. I ran to her, maybe she had answers. I knelt by her side, just as her eyes opened.

"Mom? Mom, do you know why Siren had to die?" I couldn't help it, I started to cry

She blink owlishly at me "Who are you?"


End file.
